You Found Me
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: Exgangster InuYasha is out on parole. While he's ready to start his life right with his son and maybe a new love interest, things go terribly wrong as the past comes back to threaten him and all he's worked to gain. Some habits do die hard though.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha . . . no matter how much I bid on Ebay.

Chapter One: Free At Last

"Move it Maggot!" An uncaring voice growled; pulling away the iron bars that separated a person from containment and freedom.

The voice belonged to a tall man clad in a police uniform. Fully equipped with holster, loaded gun, baton, stun gun, and other 'helpful' tools. The man's firm set jaw showed that he was an all work man, but the twinkle in his deep violet eyes said otherwise. He could be called handsome, or hot, but those words did him no justice. He was downright gorgeous from the black hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, to his dazzling smile when he showed it, to his well-built body, and even to the dark cloth wrapped around his left hand gave him a more mysterious air that made him more irresistible.

"I'll show you maggot Miroku," a voice growled back from within the cell.

"That's **Officer** Miroku to you," Miroku said smugly as the man emerged from within the room.

Miroku smirked at the prisoner who stood tall and muscular. The orange jumpsuit doing nothing to hide his well-toned chest and bulging muscles. His silverish-white hair framing around his shoulders, claws flexing within the confinements of the handcuffs placed on his wrist. His honey-gold irises turning a hard amber as his piercing gaze looked everywhere, as if to be attacked. The white, triangular, dog-like ears upon his head twitching at the slightest sound.

"I don't meet many officers that devote their life to lechery," the white-haired man snapped back.

"Well maggot, I don't recall having to have ever grabbed one woman in the past hour," Miroku said with pride, puffing his chest out. His courage faltered somewhat under the prisoner's hard stare.

"Yeah, more like the past half hour," the white-haired one snorted. "Don't think I missed you cope a feel at Megumi."

"I wasn't 'coping' a feel," Miroku said dramatically, making quote marks with his fingers. "I was merely swatting off a mosquito that I saw. Those bites are very itchy you know," Miroku informed.

"Feh," He snorted once again, disbelief evident in his voice. "More like swatting her ass."

"Really Inu-Yasha, just 'cause you're up for parole, doesn't give you the right to make snide remarks at me like you were a free man," Miroku snapped.

"Watch it human," Inu-Yasha growled. "Even if I become a parolee, I'll still have more freedom than you."

"Shut-up Inu-Yasha!" Miroku spoke in an irritated tone.

"Is the human upset because I'm right?" Inu-Yasha mocked in a scary baby tone.

"Some friend you are . . . if it weren't for the Demon Proclamation . . ." Miroku started to complain.

" . . . Then humans and youkais would be equal . . . blah blah blah. I've heard this before," Inu-Yasha finished.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at the familiar argument. Yes the Demon Proclamation had youkais superior to humans, but what the humans didn't understand was that youkais were limited in their ways. Human living conditions were better now than back in the feudal ages, heck some were even equal. But still, the youkais ruled the city. In fact, Inu-Yasha was son of the leader who passed away not too long ago.

"Thinking of your brother again," Miroku stated more than asked, as he observed the sour expression that crossed Inu-Yasha's face.

"It's all Sesshomaru's fault I spent two damn years in here!" Inu-Yasha growled, baring one of his sharp fangs.

"Inu-Yasha . . . your crimes were . . . they were . . . we couldn't just let you . . . It isn't . . ." Miroku struggled for words to describe the situation.

"Just spit it out!" Inu-Yasha growled, getting rather impatient with the man. Miroku opened his mouth to protest the rudeness he was being subjected to, but was cut off.

"As much as he would, I think the officer should learn to respect a youkai of higher stature . . . even if he is only half," a cold voice spoke out from before them. Both snapped their heads forward to see a tall comely man, with billowing sliver hair and face holding stoic expression. There was a pair of purple stripes on his cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. He seemed like an older Inu-Yasha, except wiser and more powerful looking.

"Ah, put a lid on it Sesshomaru. You know damn well that Miroku is a friend of mine," Inu-Yasha spat, contempt in his voice. "Besides, I have a meeting to get to."

"Inu-Yasha . . . follow me," Sesshomaru commanded, turning on his heel and walking down the hall, the bad lighting flickering on and off.

"Didn't you hear me, I have a meeting!" Inu-Yasha called after his receding back.

"Inu-Yasha, I don't believe he heard you," Miroku whispered.

"The meeting was canceled, now follow me."

"Never mind," he muttered, as he watched an angry and grumbling Inu-Yasha move after the figure.

x.x

"So you decided to listen for once," Sesshomaru's monotone met Inu-Yasha's ears as he walked into a small room, in which Sesshomaru was seated at a low wooden table.

"Shut-up, I just wanted to find out why the hell my parole meeting was canceled," Inu-Yasha proclaimed as he slammed the door shut.

"That is because there was no need for the meeting. You have your parole," Sesshomaru spoke in an un-mattering tone and waving his hand in an offhanded way.

"I . . . have the . . . parole," Inu-Yasha repeated in a daze.

"You should thank Rin the next time you see her . . . if it wasn't for her, then I would've let you rot for another three years."

"I have . . . the . . . parole." Inu-Yasha repeated, not paying any attention to what Sesshomaru was speaking.

"Yes, get it through your head already. Now, I took the liberty of contacting the provider for your son," Sesshomaru explained, shuffling papers around.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha's attention was caught and his head shot up.

"Now, I've contacted his provider, though they weredifficult to reason with. They refused to return him to you . . ."

"I don't give a damn!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, slamming an angry fist onto the table. "He is **my** son!"

"I realize that Inu-Yasha, which is why I'm going to contact them again. Now hurry up, we've got a meeting," Sesshomaru bustled, moving out of the room.

"Meeting?!" A confused Inu-Yasha asked as he hurried after him. "But you said it was can-"

"A meeting with your new boss. As part of your parole, you must have a stable job."

"I already have a stable job."

"Lazing around the house is not a job, nor is it stable," Sesshomaru snorted, walking out of the building.

"I never said that was my job!" Inu-Yasha shouted as Sesshomaru slammed a black car door shut.

x.x

'Damn him!' A young woman thought angrily as she slammed a pile of books onto a sturdy table. She was a medium height woman with shoulder length, wavy, onyx black hair that was hanging loosely around her shoulders. Her body was clad in a loose baby blue T-shirt and long navy denim skirt. Her face held a look of anger as she swiftly moved through the shelves upon shelves of books.

"Book Palace Bookstore! How may I help you?"

"Miss Higurashi?"

The cold voice rang through her mind as she tried to ignore the phone conversation she had that very morning.

"This is she. May I ask who's calling? I don't believe I recognize your voice."

"Not that it's any of your business, but this is Sesshomaru Hazuki speaking."

" 'This is Sesshomaru Hazuki speaking'," Kagome spoke in a disgusted tone, her mouth twisting into an ugly frown. "Going around, speaking on the phone like he's all high and mighty."

"Sesshomaru? As in the supreme leader of Japan Sesshomaru?"

"Again, not that it's any of your business **human**, but yes."

"Why are you calling?"

"You are just a rude person, aren't you? I'm calling about my nephew."

"How would I know **your** nephew?"

"Oh, you do know him. I believe you adopted him on this day two years ago.

"Hiro?"

"Yes Hiro."

"What do you want with Hiro?!"

"His father wants him back."

"JERK!" Kagome suddenly screamed, slamming another pile of books down, before roughly shoving them into the shelves. "Hiro is **my** son!"

"So?"

"So you **will** give him back!"

"I think not! His good-for-nothing father abandoned him, while I saved him! He doesn't deserve to have Hiro back!"

"Though I might agree that my brother is a good-for-nothing, he did **not** abandon his son! Unfortunate circumstances came up in which he could not protect Hiro."

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?"

"Miss Higurashi . . ."

Kagome was still getting shivers up her spine just remembering how low the voice dropped, seeming to become more frigid.

"If you want to take this to court, we will. But really Miss Higurashi, who do you think will win. A mere human, or the second in command of all of Japan?"

"I think all you demons are the same with a cocky attitude. If you want to take this to court, then we'll damn well will takeit to court!"

" . . . We shall speak again soon Miss Higurashi. Rethink what I said. It will hurt less to give Hiro up **willingly** than to have him **taken** away."

"I believe it will hurt **your** ego more when **I** win!"

"And that's when I hung up on the bastard," Kagome whispered softly out to the air. Her ending tirade stopping somewhat as a goofy grin spread slowly. "No one, and I mean **no** one is going to take Hiro from me."She shook her head to clear it before rushing forward to the front desk to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello, Book Palace Bookstore! How may I help you?" Kagome greeted dutifully.

"Hey Kagome!" A voice shouted, causing Kagome to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Hello, Sango. Is there a reason you called? I told you I can't keep this phone-line busy."

" . . . I'm guessing you're still mad." The other woman commented like she was saying the weather was nice.

"OF **COURSE** I'M **STILL** MAD!" She yelled into the phone, ignoring the protest of Sango to calm down. "That . . . that . . ."

"Jackass," Sango filled in.

"Yes! He threatened to take Hiro away form me!"

"Kagome . . . you knew it was bound to happen. You knew when you adopted him that there was the big possibility that his father would come back."

"Just whose side are you on?" Kagome shrieked, for once glad her store was empty.

"No one's" Sango stated simply.

"No one's? No one's! You're suppose to be on my side!"

"Kagome, look at this from the father's side. How would you feel if you had the chance to get your child back, but someone prevented it."

"So you're saying that I should give Hiro away."

"I'm not saying that."

"Then you're saying I should keep him?"

"I'm not saying that either."

"Then what **are** you saying?" Kagome asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm saying you should think this through, before making any rash de-"

Kagome didn't hear the end of what Sango was saying because she had slammed the phone down from anger.

_'She's suppose to be my friend . . . and she goes off, telling me that I should thin before making rash de-'_

"I hope that's not how you treat all of your customers." A cold voice commented. A **very** familiar cold voice. Kagome turned her attention to the front where two men stood under the tiny bell which signaled the entrance of customers.

"And I hope you don't expect to get any customer service from me," Kagome snapped irritably, ignoring the shocked look the younger man held.

"Hey Sesshomaru." She managed to hear the man whisper out of the corner of his lip, a small fang protruding outward. "That chick just told you off." Kagome watched curiously as the young man looked as if he was going to choke, his face going a nice shade of cherry red.

"Shut it," the older commanded, giving him a swift swat with the cane in his hand.

"As amusing as you two are," Kagome intervened, stopping the younger from attacking the older. "Is there a reason you are **gracing **my small, belittling store?" Sarcasm dripping off every word Kagome spoke.

"As charming as you are Miss Higurashi, you are starting to step over a fine line," Sesshomaru sneered.

"Oh, did you hear that fine sir?" Kagome asked, turning her attention to the other man. "I'm starting to step over a fine line. Oh dear me, oh my. I mustn't do that now!" Kagome shrieked, going into hysterics, placing her hands to her cheeks and her mouth forming an 'oh' expression. Suddenly all her movements stopped, and she gave a leveled glare to Sesshomaru. "Listen here, and listen good. I told you the discussion was over and I'll just see your ass in court!"

"Miss Higurashi, I am here on other matters."

"Oh, and what might they be?" Kagome questioned with a startled face.

"Meet Inu-Yasha," Sesshomaru introduced, placing a vice grip onto the younger man's shoulder. A twisted smile seemed to quirk the corners of his mouth as he spoke his next words. "Your new employee."

"Em . . . ployee . . ." Kagome repeated his words in a daze, as if not truly believing them. Then the meaning sunk in. "Hell no! As if I don't already get enough customers! Now you want to give me a convict!?"

"That is too bad that you feel that way Miss Higurashi, but when you first opened this store, you had signed a release form; in which you promised to employ any men we sent your way," Sesshomaru explained in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, well you could've given me a warning," Kagome snapped.

"I did. I believe I left a message with a Miss Sango Long last week," Sesshomaru informed, quirking a curious eyebrow at her.

"Dammit Sango," Kagome cursed under her breath. "Well, as much as I would **appreciate** the help, I don't need it."

"You have an agreement," Sesshomaru demanded, moving closer to her with Inu-Yasha behind him.

"I had an agreement with my husband that he would stay true to me, but hey, that didn't stop his ass from cheating on me," Kagome hissed vehemently. "I don't need a damn convict."

"Listen you," Inu-Yasha started, moving closer to her. "Quit calling me a convict. I didn't belong in that prison in the first place."

"Sure that's what they all say," Kagome sneered, rolling her eyes skyward.

"You bitch!" Inu-Yasha shouted.

"Why you . . ." Kagome began, but was cut off by a child's cry.

"DADDY!"

A/N: Okay that's all. Hope you guys like. Oh, and read my best friend's rabidotaku22's stories. They are really good!


	2. Oh, Those Crazy Workdays

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha . . . but you can't stop me from saying I own Hiro! XD

Chapter Two: Oh, Those Crazy Workdays

Inu-Yasha's head whipped in the direction of the call. His face going from shocked to happy and finally to loving.

"Hiro!" Inu-Yasha called out before running towards the small child. The boy's face had a wide smile spread across it before running forward.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He shouted over and over before jumping into Inu-Yasha's outstretched arms. Inu-Yasha caught him smoothly before throwing him into the air; only to catch him again.

"Hiro! How I've missed you my boy!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed in a happy tone before pulling the boy away at arms length to get a better look.

The boy seemed to be average height for his age of two, with a short-sleeved Yu-Gi-Oh! shirt and short denim jeans. Shoulder length, onyx black hair ran smoothly, with two protruding, black triangular dog-ears; just like Inu-Yasha's white ones. Small, tiny, fangs graced his smile . . . which made it appear more endearing. Lastly, he had joy-filled, bright golden eyes.

"You're Hiro's father?" Kagome screeched, her voice breaking the small exchange between father and son.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Inu-Yasha questioned, giving her a defiant look while placing Hiro gently on his feet. "Who are you?"

"I'm his mother!" She shouted, marching over to stand directly in front of the tall hanyou. Her try to look intimidating failed as she had to pull her head back and look upward into amused golden eyes.

Inu-Yasha staggered a little with her outburst, before looking her up and down; causing Kagome to blush. A sense of familiarity entered but left just as he took a big whiff of the air in front of him. He turned incredulous eyes on her as he snorted in disbelief.

"You aren't Hiro's mother," he stated simply.

". . ." Kagome's tirade faltered somewhat, before she placed on a determined look. "Of course I'm not . . ." She started to explain.

"Right," Inu-Yasha gave a curt nod, interrupting her. "'Cause she was much more beautiful, not a cow. That and you smell."

"Why I never . . ." Kagome bristledwith a shocked look.

"You never what?" Inu-Yasha sneered, eyeing her through narrow slits. "Been told the truth before."

"I've never before met such a . . . such a . . ." The words Kagome wanting to yell not being able to come out as she threw nervous glances towards the curious Hiro.

"Such a what? Charming . . . handsome . . . pleasurable . . ."

"Selfish pig," Kagome spat out like venom.

Inu-Yasha gave her a look of shock, as Sango and Sesshomaru exchanged quick glances; Sango's amused while Sesshomaru still remained expressionless. Hiro stared wide-eyed, as his golden orbs went from his daddy to his mommy like he was watching a tennis match.

"Oh!" Hiro exclaimed suddenly. "You are so busted mommy! You just said mean things!"

". . ." Kagome stared speechlessly at her son as his words were digested.

"Auntie Sango! Auntie Sango! Did you hear that?" Hiro asked in his little child voice. "Mommy was mean!"

"I heard Hiro," Sango managed to say through stifled laughter.

"How about you and Auntie Sango go across the street to the ice cream store," Kagome suggested as she tried to calm herself down and make the red leave her face, not liking the fact that she had to subject her son to the business transposing in the store.

"O-tay!" Hiro nodded excitedly. "But can Daddy come too?"

"No, maybe next time baby," Kagome answered, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"But . . . but . . . I want Daddy to come!" Hiro wailed, tears welling in his eyes; threatening to fall.

"Hiro!" Inu-Yasha's voice growled very deep and low. Kagome looked up at him, a startled look on her face. Hiro, though, stopped his tears immediately and looked towards Inu-Yasha's stern face. "Big boys don't cry Hiro. Now, you listen to what she said. I'll hang out with you another day," Inu-Yasha ended in a gentler tone, his eyes softening with love as Hiro's face had a smile spread across it.

"O-tay Daddy!" Hiro exclaimed before running back next to Sango at the door. "Come on Auntie Sango," Hiro urged while taking possession of her hand, "Mommy said we can go get ice crweem!"

"Okay Hiro," Sango laughed, while sending Kagome a 'you-owe-me' look. Kagome nodded in acknowledgement, letting a small smile tug at her lips, watching her son and best friend walk out and across the street.

"Now," Kagome announced in a business voice, "let's get back to business here people."

Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru exchanged small glances, a silent message being passed.

"Glad you feel that way Miss Higurashi," Sesshomaru spoke in a cool tone that made Kagome feel inferior to him. "Now, which matter would you like to deal with first? Hiro or Inu-Yasha's employment."

"What is there to discuss?" Kagome snapped. "I've told you, my son stays with **me** and I'll have no convict working here."

"You listen here lady!" Inu-Yasha growled, trying to stop the urge to grab the wench by the shoulders and shake sense into her.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sesshomaru's voice grew to the same low intensity as Inu-Yasha's was when he shouted Hiro's name. Inu-Yasha stopped all movements and the low growl that was emanating had ceased.

_'I'm **so **going to have to ask how they do that.' _Kagome thought with a bewildered expression.

"I've told you Miss Higurashi, there is not a chance that you will win. The Hazuki familynever goes into a battle which they know they will lose," Sesshomaru spoke in a cool tone.

"Yeah, you just send innocent people to fight for you instead," Kagome sneered while crossing her arms.

"Listen wench," Inu-Yasha rebutted.

"Why you-" Kagome bristled indignantly.

"Nope," Inu-Yasha interrupted, holding up a hand to silence her. "I'm going to tell you this and you better listen. Hiro is **my** son. You hear me, he is mine. The DNA in him can prove it."

"It'll just prove what I've known all along. That his father is a jackass!" Kagome replied.

"Go ahead and think that, but just know that he's going home with me!"

"His **home** is with **me**!"

"I'm his **father**!"

"I'm his mom!"

Sesshomaru repressed the strong urge to roll his eyes as the two continued to bicker. He looked at the clock and gave them a couple of more minutes before deciding to stop them. As much as he would've loved the bloodshed, he knew Rin would make him pay should Inu-Yasha die before she saw him.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru ordered, making both freeze mid-word. "The Hiro issue is getting us no where," he stated, ignoring both's protest that Hiro was **not** an issue. "We shall just have to discuss that another time. But on to more pressing manners . . . Inu-Yasha's employment hours . . ."

"I told you, he is **not** working here!" Kagome cut him off.

"Miss Higurashi, you signed an agreement," Sesshomaru spoke coolly, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "I do not care if you wish to take the problem with Hiro to court." Again he ignored the parent's rebuts. "But I can shut you down here and now if you do not wish to co-operate."

"You and what army?" Kagome questioned defiantly, quirking an eyebrow up in interest.

"Miss Higurashi, if you've forgotten, I control the army. But if you need convincing then read this agreement you signed." Sesshomaru commented, brandishing some important looking documents.

Kagome snatched the papers out of his grasp before skimming through them. The color leaving her skin as her eyes went from left to right.

"I don't want a convict," Kagome spoke in a voice that sounded like she was whining.

"I told you I **didn't** belong there!" Inu-Yasha shouted, sounding like Hiro when he was begging for Inu-Yasha to go to the ice cream store.

"And I remember telling you that that's what they all say!" Kagome retorted.

Again, Sesshomaru repressed the need to roll his eyes as the two continued to fight.

_'With the way they're acting, we won't get things done until probably after thewoman has died. Then again . . . I'll have to go through the same things with someone else.'_

x.x

"Inu-Yasha, take these books to the back," Kagome commanded, while trying desperately to keep her grasp on the heavy box in her arms.

"Dammit! One thing at a time wench!" Kagome heard Inu-Yasha holler from somewhere within the store.

_'I should dock his pay with the way he's treating me!'_ Kagome fumed, pushing the box up a little to get a better hold. She puffed her cheeks out with the effort, only to have them deflate as laughter surrounded her. Her head snapped up to come upon Inu-Yasha leaning against one of the bookshelves with crossed arms and his head tilting back in laughter.

"Shut-up you ignoramus!" Kagome yelled, only to lose her grip. She struggled to keep the box up and breathed a sigh of relief as Inu-Yasha was by her side in seconds taking hold of the box with ease.

"I told you not to try to carry things twice your weight, weakling," Inu-Yasha commented in a light tone as he started to move through the shelves.

Kagome puffed her chest out with hurt pride before taking the childish route and sticking her tongue out at Inu-Yasha's receding back.

_'Stupid jerk!'_ She thought angrily. _'Hasn't been here more than two weeks and thinks he knows everything. Well, I've been doing fine on my own for years!'_

Kagome shook her head with light amusement as she remembered Inu-Yasha's earlier days of employment. She was still upset that she was tricked into this arrangement.

x.x

_"Listen!" Kagome commanded as soon as Inu-Yasha entered the store. "I don't give a damn if you're second in command of __Japan__ or the Emperor of __China__ or President of the __United States__ or even the bloody Queen of __England__!" Kagome waved off his protest of not being female. "When I say work begins at __8 o'clock__, than that means I want you through that door **at** __8 o'clock__! Not three hours later!" Kagome yelled._

_"I don't give a rat's ass what you want!" Inu-Yasha retorted, plopping down into a nearby chair, lazily throwing his feet upon a tabletop._

_"Oh, you'll start caring; you'll care once I report you to Sesshomaru." Kagome's face held a smirk as she walked away, relishing the way he looked like he just ate week old gym socks._

_"Y-you wouldn't!" Inu-Yasha yelled, his voice cracking somewhat._

x.x

_"Thanks Tokuyu!" Kagome called to the receding delivery truck. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted as she walked back into the store. "Inu-Yasha! . . .Inu-Yasha! Where is that lazy bum?"_

_"Boo!" Suddenly, Kagome's vision was flooded by the sight of an upside down, floating Inu-Yasha head._

_"Ah!" Kagome screamed, swinging forward her arm to land a good slap on Inu-Yasha._

_"That hurt wench!" Inu-Yasha yelled, cradling his wounded cheek in his hand, while dropping from his position on the ceiling. "At least now I know what you think of me."_

_"Whatever," Kagome snapped, losing all guilt of the slap with him calling her a wench. "Just take those boxes to the back," Kagome commanded, waving her hand to the boxes piled next to the door._

_"Don't think so," Inu-Yasha said simply, taking a seat behind the counter._

_"What do you mean 'don't think so'?" Kagome snapped, whirling around so fast that Inu-Yasha thought he was going to get whiplash._

_"It means exactly as it sounds. If you want those stupid books moved, do it yourself."_

_"Books aren't stupid," Kagome defended. "They can save lives."_

_"I'll believe it when I see it."_

_"Lazy bum," Kagome muttered, before making her way over to the boxes._

_"So, now you're listening to me?" Inu-Yasha questioned with a cocky tone as he watched her with curious eyes. "I thought it was supposed to work the other way around **boss**."_

_"I just don't want parents to sue me because their kids hurt themselves on my boxes," Kagome heaved, as she struggled to lift the heavy object up. But with the luck she was having the past few days, she wasn't even able to budge it a few centimeters._

_"Feh, stupid wench," Inu-Yasha said in his gruff tone. Before Kagome could blink, Inu-Yasha was next to her, taking hold of the box. Kagome's jaw dropped in awe as he lifted it up as if it were a tooth pick. "God woman, what's in here?"_

_"Why, is it too heavy?" Kagome teased with a taunting tone._

_"No . . . feels as like a feather, just wondering why your macho-ness couldn't pick it up," Inu-Yasha stated simply in a condescending way._

_"Jerk," Kagome muttered in defeat before speaking again. "Three hundred copies of the fifth Harry Potter book."_

_"No wonder you couldn't lift the damn box up," Inu-Yasha mumbled softly under his breath. "From now on, don't try lifting boxes that weigh more than you. I don't want Hiro to be mad at me when his 'mommy' throws out her back for being a stupid wench. That also means not to try and show me up by attempting to lift that box."_

_Kagome's cheeks reddened a little as she backed away from the pile. All the while turning a pointed glare at Inu-Yasha's back._

x.x

_"What's this?" Inu-Yasha questioned, taking hold of a small envelope._

_"Open it and see," Kagome replied with a light smile; before going back to placing books on shelves._

_Inu-Yasha gave her a quizzical look before ripping the top of the envelope off. His fingers slid into the rough textured paper to pull out a smooth, rectangular piece of paper. He quickly scanned the paper, only to have his honey-gold eyes widen in shock._

_"This is a check . . . for a hundred and fifty dollars?"_

_"Yeah, you see, working people like to call these things a paycheck. Mind you, it would be more, but your lack of work the first few days meant reduction in pay . . ."_

_"So you mean this is mine?" Inu-Yasha interrupted herwith a voice sounding like a kid on Christmas._

_"All yours," Kagome replied with a bright smile gracing her face._

_"This isn't illegal? You're giving it to **me**?"_

_"As much as it pains me to give you money, you **earned** it Inu-Yasha."_

'Okay, another possible on why Inu-Yasha went to jail, he was a burglar and got caught.' _Kagome thought, putting another 'maybe' on her mental list._

_"So it's mine? Really mine!" Inu-Yasha's eyes were as wide as a kid who got candy._

_"So it is," Kagome laughed, joining Inu-Yasha's contagious mood. But once the laughter calmed down, Kagome took on a more serious attitude. "But I do want you to realize that the paycheck would be higher if you worked more."_

_"More money!"_

x.x

"Amazing how just a couple of words got him to start working so hard," Kagome muttered to herself as she put books onto some shelves. "If I'd known that would've been the outcome, I would've told him that the first day."

"Hey wench, you want these in the back too?" Inu-Yasha questioned, holding up three boxes.

Kagome just shot him a dirty look before nodding her approval. _'Now if only he'd call me by something other than wench.'_ She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she heard him call her a bitch while asking when Hiro was coming.

"Soon Inu-Yasha," Kagome replied, taking a quick glance at the clock. "I think about five more minutes!"

_'At least he's being good to Hiro.'_

x.x

_"You're 25 and still not married?" Inu-Yasha's loud voice boomed with amazement. "So, you want to be an old maid when you grow up?"_

_"No, I don't want to be an old maid. Besides, **you're **one to talk. 28 and still not married," Kagome countered, pointedly gesturing to his ringless left hand. It was the same old, same old. Every time they had a discussion on who would get custody of Hiro, it would always turn into a huge fight._

_"I could've gotten a divorce," Inu-Yasha retorted._

_"Yeah, right!" Kagome gave a very un-lady like snort. "So I could've too!"_

_"I don't believe it. Besides, I probably didn't marry for protection."_

_"That's what you needed the night Hiro was conceived!" Kagome snapped, immediately regretting the words as they left her mouth._

_If possible, Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed even more into thin slips, his eyes now a deep amber. He rushed forward and backed Kagome against a nearby wall._

_"Want to say that again?" He growled._

_"N-no," Kagome managed to stutter out._

_"Come on, I dare ya," Inu-Yasha said in a mischievous tone,but Kagome could sense the danger underlying it. Before Kagome could say anything, the two were interrupted by a child's call._

_"Daddy!" Hiro shouted happily, running into the store._

_"There's my boy!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, seeming like a completely different person, wearing a bright smile and eyes bright honey yellow with happiness shining in them. But Inu-Yasha's smile disappeared as he neared Hiro. "Where's your backpack?" _

_Kagome, who was frowning when Hiro came in the store shouting for Inu-Yasha, had a confused look on her face before examining the situation more closely. Hiro was indeed missing his new Yu-Gi-Oh! backpack . . . boy was he obsessed with that show._

_"Um . . . I weft it at daycare," Hiro replied nervously. Inu-Yasha just gave him an incredulous look before speaking._

_"Hiro, don't lie to me. Where is your backpack . . . and tell me the truth this time," Inu-Yasha added as an afterthought._

_". . ." That's all Kagome heard, but apparently Hiro had said something, the way Inu-Yasha was growling suddenly, baring his fangs. He took a quick whiff of Hiro's scent before running out of the store giving Kagome a short 'I'm taking the day off!'_

_Two hours later, a fuming Kagome looked up with the ringing of bells to see a roughed up Inu-Yasha sporting a black eye and face plastered with a goofy grin. He answered Kagome's silent question by holding up a Yu-Gi-Oh! backpack._

x.x

Kagome was broken out of her reverie by the familiar jingling of bells.

_'That must be Hiro.'_ Kagome thought happily, looking over towards the door. Her eyes grew wide as she found that she was strongly mistaken. In front of her stood five grown men dressed in dark baggy clothes, with ski masks on, and the one who appeared to be the leader held a gun up towards her.

"Give us your money lady," the one with the gun commanded.

"I . . . uh . . ." Kagome was speechless, her mouth drying up and her tongue seemed to be twice its size.

"Don't just stand there! Give us your damn money!" He shouted again. Kagome was about to comply but all action froze as a voice cut through the air.

"What's going on here?" A low voice questioned. Everyone looked towards the source to find a slightly amused Inu-Yasha.

_'What's he so happy about! We're being robbed!'_ Kagome screamed in her mind.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Robber three asked.

"Hm . . . beginners I see," Inu-Yasha mused, rubbing his chin in thought. "Of course you are. If you were better, you would've researched and found that I was a new employee. Also, those clothes . . . where did you get the idea from? The Power-puff Girls? Don't get me started on your choice of weapon; you should know that guns are old-fashioned. Also, what kind of lame brains attempt to rob a store in broad daylight?" Inu-Yasha continued to name off their faults of the whole out-take on the situation.

_'Okay, burglar has now moved to number one possible reason as to why Inu-Yasha went to jail.'_ Kagome thought with awe as Inu-Yasha's list grew longer.

"Enough!" The boss shouted, pointing the gun now towards Inu-Yasha. Before anyone realized what was happening, a gun shot rippled through the air, silencing everyone.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed with worry, but as she looked closer, she saw that Inu-Yasha was gone; as if he disappeared into thin air.

"Stupid human," Inu-Yasha commented as he suddenly appeared in front of the leader, giving him a solid punch in the gut. He looked with disgust as the leader fell to the ground. "Anyone else- . . . I'll take that as a yes," Inu-Yasha muttered as the rest charged forward.

Everything became a blur for Kagome as the fight ensued. In her eyes it seemed like Inu-Yasha as winning among the many switchblades and razors. As one man was thrown against the counter, Kagome decided to even the odds a little so shegrabbed a book from the shelf behind her and slammed it upon his head. She gave a satisfactory grin as the male gave a grunt of pain and slid to the floor.

"Look out!" Kagome's head shot up at the warning to look into the recovered leader and the barrel of his gun.

"Bye-bye girlie," the leader sneered before pulling the trigger.

"No!"

x.x

"No!" Inu-Yasha's world seemed to have been put on slow motion. From the moment the gun was fired to the moment Kagome fell to the ground. _'Hiro is going to be upset.'_

"Now that I took her out," the guy said with a quivering tone; making Inu-Yasha realize that he had never killed before. "Time for . . ." He never got a chance to finish as Inu-Yasha let loose a predatory growl, launching himself forward. The man was unconscious on the floor within seconds. He gave the man an extra kick for good measure, before leaping through the air and over the counter.

"Are you okay wench?" Inu-Yasha asked, moving a tentative hand towards her. He didn't like the fact that she wasn't moving, but he couldn't be sure unless he looked at her face. "Kagome . . ." He said softly, brushing some hair out of her face.

That's when things became confusing for Inu-Yasha. First, if Kagome was shot, where was the blood? Second, why was she breathing normally? Lastly . . . why on earth is she moving under his touch?

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome whispered softly, her eyes slowly opening, getting adjusted to the new light.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He questioned immediately, more for assurance if nothing else, as he helped her to a sitting position.

"I'm fine," she replied in a groggy tone, placing a hand up to her aching head. ". . . Wait; did you just say my name?" Inu-Yasha just gave her his complimentary reply.

"Feh."

"You did! You didn't call me wench, or bitch, or any other rude name!" Kagome exclaimed, a bright smile spreading. "Does this mean we're friends?"

"Sure, because I love becoming friends with worthless humans after saving their lives and having a slip of the tongue," Inu-Yasha muttered sarcastically.

"Humph." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest after giving him a disdainful glare. "A simple yes would've done."

"Wha . . ." Inu-Yasha started, but cut him-self short, deciding it would be best to not further irritate his boss. "By the way . . . how are you still alive?'

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him, very confused by the question.

"You . . . you're alive, but how? I saw the bullet hit you," he explained more thoroughly.

"Oh . . . well . . . um . . . technically it didn't," Kagome replied with a shy look, a small laugh leaving her.

"What do you mean 'technically' didn't?" Inu-Yasha growled, giving her a dangerous look.

"See," Kagome spoke like a little child in trouble, holding up her book to show Inu-Yasha the bullet imbedded in the center. "And you said books couldn't save your life."

Inu-Yasha gave her a dumbfounded look before a smile cracked his stone face, and he let out a genuine laugh.

_'It's the one with Hiro.'_ Kagome thought happily before joining in.

x.x

_'Well yesterday went well.'_ Inu-Yasha thought as he walked into the book shop. _'Maybe we can actually be civilized . . . or friends as she put it. We can work out who gets Hiro calmly.'_

"Hey Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called out as he walked into Kagome's small, cramped office. Doing a double take once he entered. One, Kagome wasn't alone, and two the woman she was with seemed important; dressed all prim and proper in a pinstriped suit.

"Miss Satsuki, this is Inu-Yasha," Kagome explained to the woman, gesturing to Inu-Yasha's confused form. "Inu-Yasha this is . . ."

"Satsuki Kimiachi," the woman said, rising to her feet and offering her hand. "Miss Higurashi's lawyer in the case of custody for a Hiro Hazuki."

A/N: That's all for now. I would like to tell you guys my thanks for reading the story, and especially to those of you who took the time to review. I'm think the next story I update will be Nightingale's Voice, but not quite sure so don't get your hopes up. See you with the next chapter!


	3. The Calm before the Storm

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Chapter Three: The Calm before the Storm

_"Wha-what!"__ Inu-Yasha stuttered, staggering back a few steps as if he'd been hit by a blow._

Kagome winced at the memory. The morning kept replaying itself in her mind; like a tape set on rewind and playing over and over.

_"I said I'm Miss Higurashi's law-" Miss Kimiachi started again, only to be cut off by Inu-Yasha's fierce growl._

_"I heard you the first time bitch! I meant what the hell is going on! What do you mean custody lawyer?" Inu-Yasha raged, completely ignoring Miss Kimiachi's appalled protest at being called a bitch._

_"Just calm down Inu-Yasha," Kagome tried to reason, she too rising from her seat._

_"Sit down wench!" Inu-Yasha roared, not fazed at all by Kagome flinching with his tone, or volume it held._

_Kagome found herself immediately obeying; recognizing the tone as the one used with Hiro when Inu-Yasha commanded him to do something._

'I'm not a child!' _Kagome yelled in her mind, but too afraid to tell Inu-Yasha himself that fact._

_"Inu-Yasha, really . . . nothing will get accomplished if you keep yell-" Kagome tried to take a safer route rather than more yelling, but Inu-Yasha didn't quite agree with her._

_"Shut-up wench!__ Did I ask for your opinion? No, I did not!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "All I asked for were answers and that's what I'm going to get; those will be the only words that leave your lips . . . Where are you going Miss Kimiachi?"_

_Miss Kimiachi just let out an 'eep' before inching herself away from the door. Kagome gave her an apologetic look before turning a cold gaze upon Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha for his part did not back down from her; in fact, her act of defiance only seemed to anger Inu-Yasha even more._

_"If you have something to say, then say it wench." Inu-Yasha snarled, forgetting his own remark on how nothing but answers would come out of Kagome's mouth._

_"Keep your voice down!" Kagome exclaimed, her own voice echoing off the walls._

_"Listen here wench," Inu-Yasha spoke coolly, taking quick strides to the desk; making it the only thing that kept him from shaking some sense into her physically. Now he had to do it verbally, and boy did he hate verbal things._

_"Listen to what?" Kagome snapped, rising to the challenge._

_"What is your problem?" Inu-Yasha boomed, getting fed up with her defiance._

_"No, what's **your** problem! My life was fine before you came into it; albeit it wasn't a perfect one, but it was still pretty darn good! But then you come and you bring me a truck load of problems! The main two **problems** for me are your employment and you trying to take my son away. I figured I would at least fix one of them to my liking!" The room grew deadly silent after her outburst. Kagome immediately regretted the words as they sunk in._

'I didn't mean to say that! I was suppose to tell him how this was all just a big mis-'_ Kagome's__ thoughts were cut short as Inu-Yasha's cool tone met her ears._

_"Fine, I'll fix one of them for you easily. I quit."_

_The two words seemed to have taken forever to stop echoing off the walls. As the full depth of them digested themselves into Kagome, Inu-Yasha stormed out of the room._

_"Inu-Yasha, wait!" Kagome called out as she realized he was gone. "Inu-Yasha!" She shouted, going after him. She caught sight of him near the door. "Inu-Yasha, you can't quit!" She smiled mentally as Inu-Yasha stopped what he was doing._

_"Why . . . you gonna give me that gay ass line about how you're firing me?"_

_"No . . ." Kagome could only think of that to say, completely baffled by his stupidity._

_"Then why can't I quit?" Inu-Yasha questioned, and was it just Kagome, or did she detect a hint of hope._

'Come on Kagome, just tell him.' _Kagome urged herself._

_"Because convict, you'll be going back to jail if you can't keep this job," Kagome sneered, shocking both herself and Inu-Yasha with her words._

'No! Not that!' _Kagome silently scolded herself. _'You were suppose to tell him-' _Again__ Inu-Yasha cut her off._

_"Then look, I solved both of your problems." He said coldly before stomping out of the shop, slamming the door behind him so that the bell swung dangerously from side to side._

"Oh that stupid jerk! It's all his fault!" Kagome yelled out in frustration to the empty store. "It's all his fault . . . it's all his fault! All his fault!"

_"Is it really?" _A voice in her head seemed to question her.

"Of course it is," Kagome snapped to the air, causing any passerby looking in to think she was crazy.

_"Is it really?" _The voice questioned again.

"He's the one who chose not to listen. So of course it's his fault."

_"Is it really?"_

"Oh shut up mama," Kagome snapped to the speaker phone. "Why must everyone take his side?"

_"Dear, you should already know the reason to that particular question."_

"Mama . . . that didn't make any sense at all," Kagome replied, sending a bewildered look towards the phone.

_"Of course it did dear; you're just refusing to admit who's really at fault."_

" . . . I know. I am. I should've just told him that Miss Kimiachi was here because I was firing her. But mama . . . I have a bigger problem."

_"What is it dear?"_

But before Kagome had a chance to reply, the door to the store opened and the bell jingled.

"Hi mommy!" Hiro called, bursting into the store with a bright smile. But it soon disappeared and turned into a frown as he looked around the store. "Where's daddy?"

X.X

"Inu-Yasha, Rin said you were upset." Sesshomaru stated as he walked into the quaint guestroom Inu-Yasha was occupying.

"Wow, looks like nothing can get past you," Inu-Yasha snapped back sarcastically.

"Well, since you've admitted it. Good-bye." With that said, he turned to leave the room. But to the two brothers's surprise, a woman smaller than twice his size pushed him back into the room while shutting the door behind her.

"I told you to cheer him up, not rub salt into the wound," the petite lady said. Sesshomaru stared in amusement at the short brunette who glared up at him. "Wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Rin . . . what are you talking about? Sesshomaru's face looks the same as always . . . ugly," Inu-Yasha commented, addressing the woman; who was now trying hard not to laugh.

"Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru spoke the one word, but it was enough to shut everyone up. "Come wife, it is time to leave."

"Uh-uh." Rin protested, again surprising the occupants of the room. "We came in here to find out what's wrong and we're not leaving until we do."

"If you wish to stay in here until eternity, then so be it." Sesshomaru declared before turning to leave.

"Sesshomaru . . . again, are you going to stay or leave?" Rin questioned her voice dropping to a dangerous tone. Sesshomaru turned to stare at her, his amber orbs locking with her almond ones. A silent message seemed to pass in which, if he were not in the presence of his brother, Sesshomaru would've rolled his eyes.

"Hurry and find the reason to his depression Rin, I do not have all day." Sesshomaru commanded, seating himself in a chair near the door.

"Okay!" Rin cheered, completely changing attitudes from the serious woman to a child on Christmas. "So Inu-Yasha, what's up?" She questioned as she jumped onto the bed next to him.

"The ceiling is, that's what," Inu-Yasha replied dully, rolling his eyes at her antics.

"No, I didn't mean that . . ." Rin commented, a dumbfound expression coming to her face. "I meant as in, 'How are you doing?' . . . 'What's bugging you?' . . . 'How was your day?' . . . 'How are you feeling?' . . . 'Is the world well with y-"

"Enough!" Inu-Yasha roared, cutting her list short. "I know what you were talking about!"

"Oh . . ." Was all Rin said as her face fell, causing Inu-Yasha to panic. A quick glance towards Sesshomaru told him he was going to die.

"It's . . . I mean . . . I think I lost Hiro forever," Inu-Yasha mumbled softly, choosing to tell her rather than a straight out apology.

"Inu-Yasha . . ." Was all Rin said to acknowledge she heard. But Inu-Yasha could tell from her tone she was upset. In the past few weeks in which Rin got to know Hiro, she grew very attached to him.

"How?" The single word seemed to take an eternity to die down. "How did you . . . this Sesshomaru wants to know how you could do something so stupid . . . How . . . This Sesshomaru . . ."

For the first time in his life Inu-Yasha saw the all mighty and powerful Sesshomaru struggling for words. But then, Rin wasn't the only person growing fond of Hiro.

"Shut it Sesshomaru!" Rin suddenly snapped rising from the bed, causing Sesshomaru to immediately stop his ramblings. "I don't want to hear you start referring to yourself in the third person! So quit acting like you're all high and mighty! Speaking of people acting all powerful Inu-Yasha, what do you mean 'lost Hiro'! You talk big but you never do anything! How . . . why . . . Hiro!" Rin seemed unable to continue her tirade as she collapsed with sobs.

"Rin . . ." Inu-Yasha whispered, watching helplessly as Sesshomaru went to her side, tentatively wrapping his arms around her. ". . . It's because . . . it's because of Kagome."

Inu-Yasha winced as Rin sent a glare in his direction as if saying 'real smooth Inu-Yasha; blame your problems on someone else'. So Inu-Yasha took the best and most easy route . . . he told the truth, the whole truth and nothing but it.

X.X

"That is how I might have lost Hiro," Inu-Yasha said, finishing up the events of the morning.

"But . . . you're not going back to jail," Rin said, laughing as she talked.

"What?" If Inu-Yasha wasn't confused before, he was now.

"Inu-Yasha, if you've forgotten, we **own** the jails. A normal person would go back if they lost their job . . . but Inu-Yasha, you half-breed, you have never been normal." Sesshomaru stated trying to conceal his grin as Rin elbowed him in the ribs for the half-breed comment.

"Then why the hell didI have to spend two god damn years in that cell!" Inu-Yasha yelled, jumping up from his position on the bed.

"Inu-Yasha, we may have special privileges . . . but your crime . . . if we let it go unpunished the people wouldn't trust us anymore," Rin explained nervously.

"But I was fucking innocent!" Inu-Yasha was getting angrier by the minute.

" . . . Inu-Yasha," Rin intervened before Sesshomaru decided to wring his neck. "What are you really upset about? The fact about your imprisonment or that someone you were beginning to trust hurt you?"

"It's not fair Rin . . ." Inu-Yasha stated, seeming to deflate. "It's just not fair."

"I know it isn't," Rin whispered, gently wrapping her arms around him. "It's hard when you're betrayed by a friend."

"Humph." The two upon the floor looked up in shock as they stared at the commander of Japan.

"Sess . . . did you just snort?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"This Sesshomaru does not snort. Besides Inu-Yasha, you are a fool. I told you many a time not to involve yourself with humans. They're untrustworthy and deceitful, and only are out to hurt you. Didn't I warn you about getting close to that Higurashi girl?"

"Thanks Sesshomaru, cause you know I **always** listen to what you say," Inu-Yasha muttered, voice laced with venom and sarcasm.

"You are not funny. You should learn to listen to me. I was right about this just like I was right about your other bitch . . . what was her name? Ki-"

"Don't you every talk about her like that!" Inu-Yasha yelled, ready to launch himself onto him, had Rin not been hanging onto him.

"Which girl are you talking about? Higurashi or Kimisaki?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Sesshomaru . . ." Rin started in a warning tone as she felt Inu-Yasha tense under her fingers. A satisfactory smirk came to her as she watched Sesshomaru direct his attention elsewhere.

"Don't worry Inu-Yasha . . . we'll fight for Hiro if that is what Kagome desires," Rin said in an encouraging tone. Giving Inu-Yasha one more hug, she deemed it time to leave. Just as she reached the door, she turned around and gave Sesshomaru a coy look.

"And dear, what were you saying about humans? I mean, did you forget that you were **married** to one? What do I look like to you? The bloody Grim Reaper or do you prefer Grinch?" She questioned, knowing how much he despised the green creature. "I'll show you tonight just how 'untrustworthy, deceitful, and hurtful' humans can be." With that declaration she slammed the door with a lot of force for someone of her size.

"You're not getting any tonight are you." Inu-Yasha stated it more than he asked.

"No, I believe I won't."

X.X

This day was turning out to be one nightmare after another for one Kagome Higurashi. First she loses Inu-Yasha and what might have been a great friendship to a mistake. Then Hiro locks himself in the bathroom when he finds out daddy won't be coming around any more. The cherry on the cake is that she burned dinner.

"Hiro! Hiro come out!" Kagome tried once again to persuade Hiro to come out of the bathroom, mentally cursing Inu-Yasha for teaching Hiro how to lock doors.

"I don't wanna!" Hiro called back stubbornly.

"But you have to! You can't stay in there forever!" Kagome called back, rubbing more of the black soot from her face.

"Yes I can! Pluws, it stinks!" Hiro said in a funny voice, causing Kagome to believe he had pinched his nose to block the smell. To emphasize his point, Kagome heard the fan turning on.

"I'll buy you ice cream." Kagome said hopefully, deciding to bring out the big guns and bribe him.

"No!"

"Listen Hiro," Kagome started, beginning to lose the last of her patience. "I command you to come out of that bathroom!"

"No! I hate you! You made daddy go away!"

Kagome staggered back, hurt beyond belief by his words. Before she had a chance to talk again the phone began to ring. Seeming to be in a daze she slowly made her way to the living room and picked it up.

"H-hello," she greeted.

"Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru's cool tone replied.

"Great! Can I speak to Inu-Yasha? Hiro locked himself in the bathroom and I was wondering if he would-"

"My brother does not wish to speak to you." Sesshomaru cut her words short.

"Oh . . ." Kagome managed as tears began to well. His words piled with Hiro's have just topped her already terrific day.

_'Why does God hate me? I swear, nothing can make this day worse.' _. . . As everyone knows, those words only cause more damage, and Kagome was forced to wish them back with Sesshomaru's next words.

"I'm just calling to say we'll be seeing you in court Friday morningto **discuss** aboutthe custody of Hiro."

A/N: How do you like that? Hoped everyone enjoyed. Sorry for the late update, but I hope you guys realize that this isn't the only story I'm working on . . . also that most of you, I'm hoping, are reading those other stories. Anyways, thanks goes to the following people for their reviews and encouragement:

animemistress419

sapphirepink

DarkMoon1

orangehair

horsegal628

Sieg1308

TwistedBlackAndRedRose

AouraMaiden

Hououza

Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1

FantasyDreamer06

emily

Tairoru-chan

Darkness spreads

chibi moon baby

peoplekityo

Also thanks to anyone who read the story and just didn't review . . . I don't care if you do that! As long as you like it, cause secret is that I do it too! ;p


	4. Whirlwind of Emotions

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha….not that smart of a person to create something so awesome

Chapter Four: Whirlwind of Emotions

"What am I going to do!" Kagome shrieked. "I mean . . . now I need to find a lawyer . . . I need to talk Inu-Yasha out of this . . . I need to call the fire department . . . I need to get Hiro out of the bathroom . . . I need my mommy!" Kagome whined into the phone.

"Kagome, you **need** to calm down," Sango said, an annoying tinge to her voice.

"But . . . but I . . ." Kagome started, her bottom lip starting to quiver.

"But nothing Kagome! You've been going on about this for the past half hour," Sango retorted. "Now can we figure out how to fix the problem?"

"That's why I called you!"

"Okay, good, at least I know we're on the same page here. Now you'll listen and **not** interrupt. For the lawyer problem, you have one already."

"I fired –"

"No interrupting. No, you, didn't. Just call her and explain the situation. I'm sure she'll be happy to help you. Now, I don't believe there'll be a way to talk Inu-Yasha out of this . . . he seems too stubborn to be talked easily out of something that he has his mind set on."

"Well, sure but –"

"No interrupting! There's no need to call the fire department . . . just try and talk to Hiro."

"I tried –"

"**No** interrupting!" Sango exclaimed, causing Kagome to pull the phone away from her ear. "So, you got that? You need to do those things if you want your life to go back to a semi-normal pace."

"Okay, you didn't have to get all angry though," Kagome pouted into the phone. "I think you almost took out an eardrum, and I like my eardrums, how else am I suppose to he –"

"Do you got it, Kagome!"

"Yes sir, I mean ma'am, I've got it!" Kagome replied, mock saluting the air. Just as she was about to speak again, there was a knock coming from the front door. "I'll be back, Sango, someone is here," Kagome rushed out before slamming the phone back into its cradle and ran through the old house. "Hello," Kagome smiled, opening the door wide.

"Where's Hiro?" Inu-Yasha demanded, causing Kagome's smile to fall.

"Wha . . . uh . . . I mean . . ." Kagome stammered, not able to find the words. Every emotion and their brother seemed to fill her.

"You don't even know where my son is?" Inu-Yasha growled, his amber eyes narrowing greatly on her.

"No . . . I mean, yes . . . um, of course I do . . . h-he's in the ba-bathroom," Kagome stuttered, pointing towards some direction off into the area behind her. Inu-Yasha just pushed past her into the cramped hallway before taking in a deep breath.

"What, don't know how to cook?" Inu-Yasha sneered.

"Well . . . um . . . you see . . ." Kagome stammered, suddenly feeling small under Inu-Yasha's gaze.

"Also . . . you shouldn't just go around opening doors like that wench, not without asking who it is. For all you know I could have been a burglar or maybe even a gangster or kidnapper, and there you are standing there with a goofy grin just shouting 'Do whatever you want, I'm too nice to be mean'," Inu-Yasha snapped, before taking another deep breath.

'_Maybe he does care.' _Kagome thought, a smile beginning to lift the corners of her mouth.

"What are you smiling about?" Inu-Yasha snapped.

"Oh noth –"

"Feh, keep it to yourself, **this** problem doesn't want to hear it." Before Kagome could speak Inu-Yasha was in front of the bathroom door; rapping his knuckles against the rotting wood.

"Go way mommy!" Hiro yelled.

"Hiro!" Inu-Yasha boomed in a commanding tone, causing Kagome to jump back from him. "Come out of there and don't ever talk to Miss Higurashi like that again."

The door slowly opened and out emerged a bowed guilty head with drooping dog ears. Golden eyes shot back and forth between the two adults before a soft voice filled the air.

"Who's Miss He-gu-washi?" Hiro whispered. Two sets of eyes looked at him blankly before light laughter began to fill the air.

"I am honey," Kagome replied through her giggles.

"Huh?" Hiro held a perplexed look, as his brow scrunched and nose crinkled in confusion. "Nuh-uh . . . You're mommy!"

"You're right, Hiro," Inu-Yasha intervened as Kagome was about to speak again. "She's mommy, so how about you go into the kitchen and eat whatever is in there that your mommy hasn't burned," Inu-Yasha watched him leave before turning on Kagome.

"What is this? Hiro doesn't even know his own last name?" Inu-Yasha questioned, eyeing Kagome with disbelief.

"Well . . . I didn't even know his last name up until two weeks ago!" Kagome yelled. She was getting defensive and all feelings of fear and guilt were thrown into the back of her mind.

"Are you kidding me! I knew humans were stupid, but I didn't think to believe they were **that** stupid. You didn't even know your own last name!"

"No! . . . I mean yes! I mean . . . of course I knew my last name" Kagome exclaimed with much chagrin to how Inu-Yasha took her words. "It's just that the adoptive center said that when the time came, Hiro's . . . Hiro's . . . real parents would come for him," Kagome muttered, but still loud enough so that Inu-Yasha understood every word.

"Oh-ho!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, enlightenment and a sense of gloating lighting in his eyes. "So you knew you wouldn't always have him?"

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled, averting her eyes to a small stain on the rug Hiro made when he first started to walk.

"Then why are you fighting the inevitable?" Inu-Yasha asked, beginning to get intrigued by this. "You knew you would lose him eventually . . . you knew you wouldn't be able to keep him when you adopted him. So why fight it?"

"Get out." Kagome commanded, pointing towards the front door.

This was her home, one that she worked hard to obtain no thanks to her dirty dumb husband. So, within her home, no one had the right to speak disrespectfully to her, even if on some cosmic plane she deserves it.

"No, I want to know why you've decided to fight a useless battle." Inu-Yasha persisted, giving her an expectant look. His mom always taught him to treat a woman right. Also, when a guest in someone else's home one should be courteous and respectful at all times. Now, if it just so happen that the house belongs to the woman hostess then you should be doubly respectful. However, in his mind, Kagome wasn't a woman at all; she was a back-stabbing old witch.

"Get out." Kagome hissed through clenched teeth, giving him a hard look; still pointing to the door.

"Tell me," Inu-Yasha growled, lowering his head so that his own eyes were looking directly into Kagome's own cold brown ones.

"Get out."

"Tell me"

"Get out. Get out. Get out!" Kagome shrieked, shaking her head as she screamed so that tendrils of hair fell from her bun. Her face became flushed with anger and she looked at Inu-Yasha like he was the scum of the earth. Inu-Yasha held a shocked expression before it became hard and enraged.

"You listen here," he started, raising a pointed finger so that it was inches from her face. "I don't give a damn what you want bi –"

"Daddy?" Hiro's voice filled the small passage of the cramped hall. "Mommy?"

Both adults snapped their attention to the narrow archway leading towards the kitchen. There stood three-year-old Hiro with a confused expression, holding up a Sonic the Hedgehog doll.

"Why are you and mommy fighting, daddy?" Hiro questioned, scrunching up his nose in even more confusion. He never saw his mommy yell . . . except at Auntie Sango . . . and Grandma . . . and the dog next door . . . oh, and the garbage disposal for eating another sock he put in the sink . . . and the computer for breaking . . . and can't forget Mr. Phone, she's always yelling at Mr. Phone . . . and at himself too . . . well, he never saw her yell at Daddy. Speaking of Daddy, he never yells either . . . except at Mommy, like he's doing right now!

"I was just asking your daddy to go home, cause mommy is really tired and wants to go to bed," Kagome explained, intercepting the question before Inu-Yasha said anything rude or crass.

"But I don't want daddy to go!" Hiro started, little pools of water starting to fill his eyes.

"I . . . well . . . It's just . . ." This time it was Kagome who was speechless; not knowing how to get out of the situation. She looked pleadingly over to Inu-Yasha's smirking face before glancing again at the young boy.

"But I'll see you tomorrow Hiro, so why don't you act like a big boy and go play in your room," Inu-Yasha suggested as he gave him a warm smile.

"B-but . . . I don't wanna!" Hiro whined.

"Now, Hiro," Inu-Yasha began, taking on a more stern tone.

"I want daddy to stay! I didn't see him all day! It was a really long time and I missed him!" Hiro cried, as tears streamed down his cheeks. His words seemed to have melted Inu-Yasha's cold exterior, because Inu-Yasha's face now held a more gentle grace in it.

"I know that buddy. I know . . ." Inu-Yasha whispered, pulling Hiro into a small hug.

"You know Hiro, if you want . . . I guess you can go with your daddy. If it's okay with him of course," Kagome added, as she gazed upon the father-son pair before her. Noting the cute way both their ears twitched at her declaration.

"You're positive?" Inu-Yasha questioned, turning hopeful golden eyes on her.

"I'm sure," Kagome nodded, before placing the palm of her hands over her ears.

'_Geez, and men say women are the loud ones._' Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought as a light smile appeared, laughing at the duo of whooping ecstatic boys.

X.X

"Okay, Hiro likes to sleep with the hallway light on, because he's still afraid of the dark; even if he says no because he's a big boy. . . . He likes to be read the story _But No Elephants_ before he goes to bed . . . here, I'll lend you my copy," Kagome offered as she noticed the confused expression on Inu-Yasha's face. She ran into the house and seemed to have run out of it just as fast. Then she handed over a brown book with a picture of an old lady, an elephant, and other miscellaneous animals.

"Thanks," Inu-Yasha said in an unsure tone before he took possession of the book.

"Great," he muttered as he began to flip through the thin book. "Trust a human to get a demon attached to such a sissy book."

"Excuse me?" Kagome snapped in a clipped tone, her brown orbs narrowed in dislike and anger.

"You're excused," Inu-Yasha sneered in a playful tone, giving Kagome a toothy grin.

"I oughta . . ." Kagome growled, clenching her hands into tight fists.

"I wouldn't do that," Inu-Yasha whispered into her ear as he stepped closer to her, causing Kagome to gasp at the sudden physical contact. "Someone's watching."

Kagome turned her head to where Inu-Yasha indicated and gave a nervous laugh as Hiro stood staring at the two.

"Mommy . . ." Hiro started, golden eyes crinkling with confusion, as in one hand he held his Sonic doll and in the other a small backpack with the necessities of the night. "Are you sick?"

"Wh-What?" Kagome sputtered, choosing to ignore Inu-Yasha at the moment and his silent laughter at the slow torture of her son's innocence and how it was affecting her. "Why would you think that?"

"Because daddy was touching your face! You do that to me when I'm sick!" Hiro spoke quickly, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Kagome blushed as an image of Inu-Yasha moments before flashed through her mind.

'_Like father, like son._' Kagome thought wryly.

"Look! Look! You're red!" Hiro exclaimed, pointing at Kagome while hopping up and down. "Do you want the soup made from chickens?"

"N-n-no!" Kagome yelled, turning a brighter shade of red.

"Ohhh! You're more red! Daddy, fix mommy!" Hiro declared, turning an insistent face towards his bewildered dad. Inu-Yasha stared at him speechless before a wicked thought came to him.

"If you insist," Inu-Yasha said with a shrug. Suddenly Kagome found her body inches from the ground and Inu-Yasha's face strangely close to her own. Before she knew what was happening Inu-Yasha's face was moving even closer.

'_Wh-wha-what is he trying to pull?_' Kagome screamed in her mind. '_Wait! He wouldn't!_'

"Pucker up," Inu-Yasha whispered.

'_Oh no! He would!_'

"Stop!" Hiro hollered just as Inu-Yasha was about to go for the kill. "You making it worse! Look, mommy is red . . . er!"

"So she is," Inu-Yasha said in a nonchalant voice, looking down at Kagome's crimson face.

"I re –" Kagome started before getting cut off as Inu-Yasha pulled her back into a standing position. "Why, I should –"

"Mommy!" Hiro interrupted, as he ran into her; wrapping his small arms around her legs. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, sweetie," Kagome replied with a small laugh. "Now, why don't you go to the . . . um, to your dad's car."

"But . . . but!"

"I'll be just fine Hiro. But don't you remember, you wanted to go stay with your daddy," Kagome spoke in a soothing tone.

"Sick . . . but . . . I . . ."

"Hiro," Kagome said, going down to his level, "you know I love you, and I'll tell you what. Tomorrow your daddy is going to drop you off at the bookstore," she ignored Inu-Yasha's 'I am?' question and instead focused on Hiro's bright smile.

"Then, to prove that I'm not sick, I'll just go and take you out for ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream! I love ice cream!" Hiro shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. "Can we leave now daddy? Is it tomorrow yet?"

"No Hiro, but you know what, why should we wait until it is tomorrow? How about we eat some ice cream when we get home?"

"Yay, ice cream! I love ice cream!" Hiro cheered, excitement emanating at the thought of the cold sugary substance.

"The car is over there," Inu-Yasha smiled, pointing his son in the direction of a waiting man standing next to a limo.

"Look mommy, it's a rich people car!" Hiro exclaimed before taking off for it.

"Inu-Yasha, I don't think –" Kagome started, but fell short as narrowed golden eyes glared in her direction.

"Listen wench," Inu-Yasha hissed, taking deep pleasure in noting that she was still wincing with the reverted habit. "We are **not** friends, and nor will we ever be. I'm only acting nice for Hiro's sake, but other than that I don't give a rat's as –"

"Daddy, Mr. . . ." Hiro shouted, interrupting Inu-Yasha's words. Hiro turned his head back towards the limo driver, "Um . . . what's your name again?"

"Hojo, Hojo Himazakiyachu," Hojo replied with a smile.

"Bless you," Hiro said with a wide grin. "But what's your name?"

". . . I just . . . it's Hojo Hi –"

"Mr. Hojo said I can sit up front if it's okay wit you!" Hiro shouted, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Did he now, well, I think that you'd be safer in the back with me!" Inu-Yasha yelled back, before throwing a quick 'bye wench' over his shoulder as he rushed towards Hiro.

"Bye mommy!" Hiro laughed while Inu-Yasha tossed the small boy over his shoulder and climbed into the vehicle.

"Bye!" Kagome called out with a sad smile, waving weakly at the rear of the car. Brown eyes followed the expensive car as it slowly progressed out of the parking lot, and didn't avert her eyes until the car was out of sight. "Bye . . ."

X.X

'_I can't believe I'm going through with this._' Kagome repeated for the tenth time that day as she recalled her earlier conversation with Miss Kimiachi. Her messy bun let out more tendrils of raven hair as she shook her head in disbelief. '_I can't believe this!_'

X.X

"_Ah, Miss Higurashi, I've been expecting your call," Miss Kimiachi spoke over the line as she picked up on her end._

"_Of course . . . you have? But . . . why . . . how could you know something like that?" Kagome questioned, unnerved by the greeting._

"_Yes, I figured you'd change your mind on that decision of custody being shared with your husband," Miss Kimiachi stated as if that were the most obvious thing on the planet. "After seeing his outrageous behavior."_

"_He was only surprised!" Kagome defended, starting to feel aggravated with the woman. The only reason she ever went to consult with the woman to take the case was because she read in an ad that Miss Kimiachi took cases for a very cheap price, and with her budget, she needed all the freebies she could get. However, even upon the first meeting with her, Kagome could tell that Miss Kimiachi was more towards looking for publicity than for winning a case. Yet, she still needed a cheap lawyer._

"_I see . . . you must either fear him a lot or love him a lot to try and justify his actions."_

"_I do not love him!" Kagome proclaimed, flabbergasted at the mere suggestion._

"_Then you are afraid of him?" Miss Kimiachi supplied in a tone full of confidence._

"_Never!"_

"_I don't understand . . . what on the . . . why are you protecting your husband?"_

"_He's not my husband!" Kagome exclaimed, horrified that Miss Kimiachi thought that._

"_He's not . . ." Now Miss Kimiachi sounded confused. "If he is not your husband, then why would you two be fighting over custody? Is he your ex-husband?"_

"_Inu-Yasha is not my ex-husband. He's not my ex anything!" Kagome yelled, once again glad that her little shop was not pack full of people._

"_Inu-Yasha? As in Inu-Yasha Hazuki?"_

"_Do you know any other political figures named Inu-Yasha?"_

"_Well . . . this case seems to have taken a new twist."_

"_It has?" For the first time Kagome was the confused one._

"_Oh yes, not only is there no intimate relationship between the two parents . . . but the case is against the ruler of Japan. He has every judge on his payroll! Miss Higurashi, many lawyers would tell you that this case was a lost cause . . . however, I am **not** like many lawyers. I love challenges Miss Higurashi, and this right here is a challenge!" Miss Kimiachi exclaimed, excitement lacing every word._

"_So . . . you'll accept the job?" Kagome asked in an unsure tone. Except, she was more unsure of the fact of whether she wanted a crazy lawyer after hearing a speech like that, than the fact of her being nervous Miss Kimiachi would simply refuse the job._

"_Miss Higurashi, I'll see you at the courthouse tomorrow, so be prepared for anything."_

"I wonder what she meant by that," Kagome asked herself, remembering that Miss Kimiachi hung up before she got a chance to question for herself.

"Kagome! I'm back!" A loud voice sounded throughout the tiny shop.

"I'm coming!" Kagome replied, as she dusted off her blue sweater and jeans, and pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sure you are," a laughing tone rang back.

Kagome smiled brightly as she emerged from the last of the musty shelves to appear in the well-lit section of the store. Her brown eyes twinkled as Sango walked away from the door with shopping bags in hand, her light brown hair in its regular high ponytail swinging from side to side.

"I see you like the new clothes," Sango commented doing a little spin in mid-step.

Kagome laughed, knowing the khaki pants and pink tee were two years old. How Sango still managed to fit in them, Kagome had no clue.

"Absolutely love them! Hate the body they're on, but love the clothes!" Kagome declared, bringing back the old familiar joke. Both laughed as Kagome pulled Sango into a tight hug.

"Oi! I'll have you know that many men have complimented the clothes . . . and the body they're on," Sango retorted with a laugh, giving Kagome a wink before heading off to the counter.

"Ew!" Kagome shook her body as her face scrunched up in disgust. "Too much information!"

"Honey, you are the queen of too much information," Sango commented off-handily as she began to pull various items out of the bags.

"What are those?" Kagome asked, curiosity getting the better of her, as she tried to peer over Sango's shoulder for a better look.

"Theses, my dear, are test samples," Sango announced with a grand wave of her arm.

"Oh my . . ."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked upon piles of books. There was no specific type, just a bunch of random books, big-small, thin-wide, box shaped- irregular, you named it and one of the piles contained it.

"What are theses, Sango?"

"Kagome," Sango started, an incredulous look forming on her face. "You own a bookstore . . . you see books every fricking day of your life . . . what do **you** think they are?"

"I . . . I" Kagome stared speechlessly at Sango before she took on an indignant expression. "Of course I **know** they're books! But what are they doing **here**!"

"This **is** a bookstore."

"I meant . . . well . . . you see . . . of course I didn't . . ." Kagome stammered, becoming flustered.

"Don't worry your pretty pink head," Sango laughed, patting the top of Kagome's head. "I know what you meant."

"Then why'd you act like that?" Kagome pouted, crossing her arms like a little kid.

"Because it's always fun to mess with you," Sango joked as she jumped out of the way of Kagome's punch. "But, back to business. Remember the convention I went to today?"

"Yeah . . . which, by the way, how did **you** get in? I don't think you're Kagome Higurashi, owner of Book Palace Bookstore," Kagome commented, leaning against the counter with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Yes, that is true. However, I called in sick for Kagome and said that Sango Long would be replacing Ms. Higurashi," Sango stated with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Sango!"

"What! There isn't anything wrong with that! Besides, look at all these books that I got for free!" Sango exclaimed with a wave of her arm.

"For free?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "But . . . how . . . I . . ."

"Well . . . all I did was tell a little fib here and there."

"Sango . . . you . . . you . . . book-whore!"

"Hey, now! There's no need for name calling! All I did was gain us a little advantage!"

"How? By lying!"

"No, by getting us free **samples**. Now instead of taking recommendations of stupid books, we can go and read theses, and see if they're really good, **before** we order five hundred copies of it." Sango responded, tapping the side of her head in a knowing manner.

"Okay . . ." Kagome was speechless. In theory it appeared to be a good idea. They could avoid the _Cat chase Dog _fiasco again, where they ordered five hundred copies of a 'popular' children's book a customer mentioned, and the book wasn't even finished and the pages were horribly drawn and written, needless to say; no one bought a copy and they had to reimburse the book company—boy did Kagome's budget take a hit that month. Yet, who would really want to read all those books even if it was to save money.

"If you agree, then why are you still looking at me like I'm a freak?"

"Mommy!" Hiro cried out, interrupting Kagome's reply. Kagome turned around just in time to catch hold of Hiro's small form.

"Hi baby, I've missed you!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging him close.

"I've missed you too, mommy!"

"Ahhh! But . . . where's your daddy?" Kagome asked, curiously peering around the store, looking for any sign of Inu-Yasha.

"He's—"

"Hiro!" Inu-Yasha shouted, as he rushed into the store.

"He's right there," Hiro pointed to Inu-Yasha's flustered form.

"Hi, Inu-Yasha," Kagome greeted, giving him a weak smile.

Inu-Yasha just strode forward as if he did not hear her, and looked directly into Hiro's gold tinted orbs.

"I told you not to run off. You scared me; I was worried something happened to you."

"But I'm a big boy. I can take care of meself!" Hiro protested with a defiant look.

"Yes, you're a big boy," Inu-Yasha chuckled, rubbing his head in an affectionate manner. "But, even big boys need help sometimes."

"Hahaha, but not me!"

". . ." All Inu-Yasha could do was shake his head in response.

"So . . . um, are you staying, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, hoping he'd say yes so that they could work out this problem before the meeting at the courthouse.

"No," Inu-Yasha snapped, glaring at her before giving one last smile to Hiro. "Bye, kiddo."

"Bye, daddy!" Hiro exclaimed, waving his arms, enthusiastically. "Aren't you going to say bye, mommy?"

"Bye . . . Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered in a dejected tone, bowing her head so that no one could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Bye, wench," Inu-Yasha said gruffly, before heading out of the store.

'_It wasn't supposed to be like this . . . why can't anything go right for me? I just want things to work out . . ._' Kagome sighed, vaguely listening to Sango say that she had to go and that she'd be back after she took care of a mutt.

X.X

"Inu-Yasha, it's time to go," Sesshomaru stated before entering the car.

Inu-Yasha brushed off his words as he entered, shifting around uncomfortably in his, as he deemed it in his mind, 'monkey suit'. He took a seat as far way from his brother as he could. Hisbrain still ringing with the wench's words.

'"_Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha! Stop you jerk! . . . why are you doing this?"_ _she asked as soon as she reached him._'

'Why'

That's all he could think about. Why did life suck? Why did he have to go to prison? Why was he separated from his son for two years? Why did Kagome hurt him? And why . . . why was he hurting her now?

'_Feh! Because she deserves it._' Inu-Yasha thought, bitterness filling every pore of him. '_You let the wench Pango . . . Sancho . . . Sago . . . Sango! You let that girl get to you! That's all._' Remembering back to yesterday when the woman decided to have a few **words** with him.

'"_Why am I doing what?" Inu-Yasha spat, wondering why he was even bothering to indulge the wench._

"_Why are you hurting Kagome? Why are you going through with this custody hearing? Why are you doing this?"_

"_I don't have to explain my reasons to anyone! Especially not to the friend of a bitch!" Inu-Yasha huffed, before walking off again._

"_Oh no you didn't!" Sango exclaimed, before leaping into the air. Inu-Yasha had no idea what was happening as one minute he was standing up straight and the next he was flat on his face._

"_Ow! You stupid wench!" Inu-Yasha growled, looking over his shoulder to glare at the woman sitting Indian Style on his back._

"_I don't care if you're the second in command of this country, or the Prince of Persia_ _or even the dictator of Cuba!"_

'Yup, they really are friends.' _Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes thinking back to the similar speech Kagome gave to him._

"_But you will **never** trash talk about Kagome, especially in front of me because I won't tolerate it!" Sango exclaimed, before slamming his head into the side walk'_

"That stupid wench," Inu-Yasha muttered, running his tongue over the cut on his lip she caused.

"What did you say, Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru questioned, glancing briefly at Inu-Yasha's slouched form. "And where did you get that cut on your lip?"

"Nothing and no where," Inu-Yasha muttered, knowing there was no way he'd tell Sesshomaru that a female, a human no less, beat the crap out of him.

"Liar," Sesshomaru snorted, resisting the urge to give Inu-Yasha a disgusted look.

'"_Liar!" Sango exclaimed, "I know for a fact that you're a jerk. You do not need a brain to figure that out! And, why are you doing this!"_

"_Look, the wench started this, I'm just finishing it," Inu-Yasha growled, wanting to break his vow of never hitting a girl as she boxed him behind the ears._

"_Let me let you in on something," Sango hissed into his ear. "You know nothing about Kagome, and I resent you for thinking you do . . . Hiro is the best thing to happen to her, and you'll kill her by taking her son away. Think about that while you sit in your big house with your expensive lawyer planning out how to take Hiro from her."'_

"Inu-Yasha, we're here," Sesshomaru stated before getting out of the car. Inu-Yasha glanced nervously at the large marble building.

'_Am I doing the right thing?'_

Inu-Yasha watched as a taxi pulled up. Out came Kagome wearing an awful black suit and her hair pulled back into its loose bun, glasses glinting in the sun. But the glasses did nothing to hide the tired and sad look lingering in her eyes, nor the bags under the dimmed brown orbs. He watched as Kagome threw him a shy look before walking up the stairs and all Inu-Yasha thought to do was giveher a clinical expression, while wondering when he has ever seen such a morose looking Kagome.

"I don't think I am . . ."

A/N: All right, there you have it! Finally I've gotten chapter four out. I'm sorry for the wait, I didn't realize that school would be taking up so much of my time. But, I hope you enjoy it, and before I give my thanks, I would like to ask the reviewers, well you actually, if you guys would like the court case to last one chapter or have it drag out to be three. You decide. Now thanks to theses people who reviewed and alos to the ones who didn't but read the story. Here are the special ones:

strawberryslush

bubblez4ya

animemistress419

Miko Kagome Archer

Hououza

Kjinuyasha

inuxkag4ever

Sieg1308

Lambgoddess

TwistedBlackAndRedRose

AouraMaiden-To find out what he was charged with, you'll have to continue reading the story

horsegal628

Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver-1

peoplekityo

27rabidcowsatemyhamster

dreamer1010

TreeGirl


	5. Courtroom Drama

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Chapter Five: Courtroom Drama: Save it for Your Mama

"I understand that both parties are unable to reach an agreement, and as such they've decided to leave the power to the courts," Judge Yura Zikura stated in a monotone, glancing between the two groups of people standing before her.

There are many things which could be said about the Judge, but then again if you did, you'd lose before you even started. However, that same sentiment doesn't work with Sesshomaru; who would ever in their right mind try to challenge the highest power in Japan, someone who falls short of a fool, that's who.

"Well," Yura drawled out, looking from Miss Kimiachi to a squat elder standing beside Sesshomaru.

"That is correct, your honor," Miss Kimiachi replied.

"Yes, yes, that is the case," the elder man squeaked, wincing a little from the elbow Sesshomaru rammed into the side of his body.

Now, Myouga was a world renowned lawyer, also known as a world renowned chicken. Rumor has it that Myouga could smell trouble from a mile away. But not to worry, Myouga gave everyone fair warning that trouble was coming, he used his gifts for good, not evil like psychics gaining the million dollar lottery numbers and using them for their own needs. Also, Myouga had a special way of giving fair warning – he ran. That's right, he runs away, he could be in an intellectual conversation about his family and in mid-sentence, he could be gone; high-tailing it faster than a cheetah. So underneath his short, pudgy, semi-bald demon exterior laid the makings of a one hundred percent chicken.

"Really, and this case is what exactly?" Yura questioned, idly doodling on the documents before her. In her professional opinion, Yura truly believed her job sucked. From nine to five she had to endure sitting in that stiff-backed chair, watching case after case pass through. The worst part was that over eighty percent were guilty and she could always tell. They just oozed out self-confidence and held a smug look in their eyes . . . it also didn't hurt that with her demon powers she could sense a lie in the air.

"It's a case of custody for a boy named Hiro," Myouga replied, giving a smug look to Miss Kimiachi, knowing full well she wanted to be the one to speak. He heard of her, the cheap defense lawyer. Taking any pity case available to gain her name in the newspaper, and her strategy was well known also. Keep your mouth shut when you have to and if possible do all of the talking when needed. That way the judge thinks you know what you're talking about.

"I see . . . pitiful, you two couldn't have just shared custody?" Yura threw out, not bothering to look up; she was too into drawing a picture of a bee crying because it was allergic to flowers. "It's just pitiful how humans are ruining the meaning of marriage. Humans should take a leaf from us demons, especially dog demons. We know how to pick a mate and stick with them."

'_Psh, hardly.' _Kagome rolled her eyes at the comment, knowing all too well the falseness of it.

"If I may mention one thing your honor," Myouga piqued, his pointed nose reddening with the brazen way he spoke out, because if truth be told the only reason everyone knew him was because he was the Hazuki's private lawyer. In fact, this was his first case in half a century, his last one being the brothers' dad's divorce from Sesshomaru's mom. So Yura's comment about dog demons and mates wasn't entirely true, and yet no one in the room needed to know about that.

"If you must," Yura sighed, waving her hand dismissively.

"The defendant and my client are not even married; in fact they've never been in any type of relationship whatsoever together."

"Really!" Yura's eyebrows shot up in mild interest. "Then whose child is it really?"

"My client, Inu-Yasha Hazuki," Myouga supplied, hoping the change in her tone meant a good thing for their side of things.

"Really, well that settles the case," Yura pronounced with a smile, finally looking up at the people before her.

"What?!" Kagome's insides filled with anger, confusion, and shock.

'_This can not be happening! This can **not** be happening!'_ She thought, worry and anxiety taking over as well.

"Yes!" Inu-Yasha hooted, punching a fist into the air before jumping on top of the table and doing a little jig.

"Just kidding!" A sing-song voice rang throughout the courtroom, causing both parties to stare speechlessly at the Judge. "Now what fun would it be for me if I just ended this case so quickly? No, no, no, that will just not do at all. I mean it takes balls to take on the Hazuki family. But you my dear," Yura smiled, directing her attention to Kagome's still form," you obviously don't have balls being female and all, but hey, who really cares about that technicality. It's time women stepped up to a challenge, and stop the testosterone from running the world! Don't you agree with me?"

"No!" Inu-Yasha shouted, but was completely ignored.

"Uh . . . yeah, sure . . ." Kagome replied weakly, looking from Yura to Inu-Yasha to Miss Kimiachi.

'_It figures, that with my luck, I'd end up with the craziest Judge in Japan!'_

"Of course you do!" Yura giggled, her demeanor changing absolutely from bored to a young Japanese school girl in less than a minute.

"Also, don't you think I'll just let you win because you're Sesshoumaru's brother . . . oh and don't think I'm biased and hold a grudge against you either just because Sesshoumaru stood me up at prom," Yura directed at Inu-Yasha, "and I won't fall victim to that lovely, gorgeous, delicious hair of yours."

"What is she talking about?" Kagome whispered to Miss Kimiachi, intrigued by the exchange going on.

"I have no idea, but I'll find out by tomorrow," Miss Kimiachi replied, not at all liking the recent turn of events. The little gnat of a flea stole her strategy and now there's a personal connection between the Judge and the Hazukis.

"Now, who would like to explain what is going on?" Yura threw out, very much delighted with the way things were developing.

To her, this case was absolutely delicious. Some poor sap was trying to take on the most powerful men, not to mention the two most glamorous haired ones, in the entire city. Oh, yes, this case was going to have interesting turns to come; especially with her influences. It also didn't hurt that everyone except the lawyers had great hair.

"Well your honor," Myouga started; however, Yura had different plans.

"Your clients have mouths, don't they?"

"Um . . . didn't I-"

"Mr. Myouga," Yura sighed, giving him a tired look, yet, Myouga could see the annoyance gleaming in her eyes.

"Oh, yes, of course," Myouga muttered, bowing his head in embarrassment, cheeks becoming a nice shade of red. "Hey," he hissed from the corner of his mouth while elbowing Inu-Yasha in the side.

"What?" Inu-Yasha snapped, glaring down at the tiny man who was continuously elbowing him.

"Well . . . milord, I think that Judge Yura would like you to speak," Myouga whispered back in reply.

"What?" The scowl faded from him, forming into a look of confusion. "Why?"

"Well, milord, I'm not quite-"

"Oh, who gives a rat's ass why," Sesshoumaru interjected, "just answer her so that we can get this over with and have Hiro come home with us."

Two sets of eyes stared blankly at him, the golden and grey holding hints of amusement and shock.

"What?" Sesshoumaru snapped, not at all liking the way the two were staring at him.

"Well . . . milord Sesshoumaru . . . you see," Myouga stammered, somewhat afraid of speaking, for this was the man who was writing him checks every week.

"You just said a curse word!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, before breaking down into laughter.

"Yeah . . . . I do not see the point of this," Sesshoumaru responded, giving the pair a haughty look.

"Well, of course, I understand completely, milord," Myouga nodded his head sympathetically.

"I do not care if you understand, you flea, I want to know why this is relevant to the case," Sesshoumaru gave an expectant look to the quivering flea demon and to his hunched over brother who was still laughing at him.

'_The nerve of the little half-breed.'_ Sesshoumaru fumed in his mind. '_Is this how he repays me, **I** who am helping him obtain his son back from the human wench, I who helped him out of jail, who fed him, clothed him, got him a job, and aids him in taking care of his son! The whelp thinks he can just **laugh** at this Sesshoumaru?!'_

"Inu-Yasha, stop that incessant laughter," Sesshoumaru commanded, narrowing his eyes on his so-called brother.

"I . . . can't . . . ha-ha . . . help it, ha!" Inu-Yasha managed to say between laughs. "It's just so damn funny!"

"Just what is so hilarious, that you're willing to look like a fool . . . especially in front of the woman who has the power to take your son away?" That immediately shut Inu-Yasha up.

"Nothing," Inu-Yasha shrug, not liking very much that for once he held all the power just to have it all taken from him by his brother and not to mention Sesshoumaru's smart-aleck mouth.

"That's what I thought," Sesshoumaru sniffed, giving Inu-Yasha a hard look, to an outsider it would seem to be expressionless-normal in Sesshoumaru terms- however, Inu-Yasha knew better, his cocky brother was smirking at him in his own twisted little way.

"If you two are done with your lover's spat," a laughing voice cut through the tension forming within the trio, "then could someone answer the question, because I'm ready to call quits on this." Yura threatened, knowing full well she didn't really want to end a trial as enjoyable as this. However, the attention needed to be on her, not on the . . . beautifully, hair-clad Hazuki brothers.

"No, you're not," Inu-Yasha muttered, sensing the lie as soon as the words left her mouth. He could tell that she was very excited about this case, and she wouldn't give it up for anything . . . great, just what he needed. Now he had more crazy women to deal with, why couldn't it have been a man, women just complicate things.

"I'm sorry, would you repeat that, because I didn't **quite** catch that," Yura commented, cupping her ears in exaggeration.

"I said," Inu-Yasha started, raising his voice tremendously, "could you repeat the previous question, because I forgot what it was?"

"Of course you did," Yura replied in a knowing manner. "I asked if you could explain what's going on. And if that's too complicated for your brain to understand, then I'll put it in simpler terms. Tell me why you're here."

"Isn't that obvious?!" Inu-Yasha hollered, an incredulous look forming on his face. "We're here to have you tell that wench that custody of **my** son belongs to me!" Inu-Yasha boomed, pointing an accusing finger towards Kagome.

"Excuse you!" Kagome yelled, finally getting up the nerve to speak. "But, who raised him for the past two years?"

"Who gives a damn about two lousy years? If it hadn't been for me and some of my best swimmers, then you wouldn't have wasted two years raising **someone else's** kid!"

"Well, if you really want to bring that into the conversation, then I'll tell you **this**! If it hadn't been for you and your **inability** to keep it in your pants, then we wouldn't even be in this mess to begin with!" Kagome declared, feeling her old self slowing coming back.

"Oh, sure. Blame everything on the man and how **he** can't control himself! I'll have you know that Hiro's mother is just as much to blame for the procreation of that little boy that you love oh-so-much!" Inu-Yasha growled out, finally facing Kagome and giving her a fierce glare.

"Brilliant, just brilliant! What is this! Why can't a man take responsibility for his own actions?! Hiten couldn't for cheating and now you can't for- what was it, oh yes- the 'procreation of that little boy that you love oh-so-much!" Kagome bit back sarcastically, giving Inu-Yasha such a look of hatred that if looks could kill, then right now a certain half-demon would be six feet under at the moment.

"Oh yeah!" Inu-Yasha roared, rolling up the sleeves of his suit as if he were ready to get into a fight.

'_Oh goody!' _Yura thought, squealing with delight at how things were turning out. Everything about this case was exciting and refreshing, and just held a lot of action. With the way the two were reacting with one another – oh, it was so refreshing! Raw emotions! That's exactly what's needed when fighting battles. Besides, she wouldn't have expected less from these two. If she didn't know any better, she'd think theses two were lovers, or at least in a relationship.

'_Oh well . . . I'm a bit disappointed though . . . them being in a relationship might have spiced up the case even more.'_

"You and your friend Sango," Inu-Yasha started.

"What about me and Sango?!" Kagome retaliated, slamming the palm of her hands on the table top.

"You're both a bunch of bi-"

"What is going on in here!?" A deep voice roared, causing all voices to die down and heads to turn towards the doors of the courtroom.

"Hon-Honorable Judge Ryoukan!" Yura squeaked, jumping out of her chair, only to fall right back down due to a sudden loss of balance.

"Yura!" Ryoukan boomed, "Stand up straight!"

"Y-y-yes sir! So sorry," Yura squeaked, finally finding a foothold, and giving the head honcho of the courthouse a salute.

"Put your hand down! Where do you think you are? The bloody military knows not to joke around when in the presence of a superior officer!" Ryoukan's big blue eyes flashed, while his grotesquely large mouth full of sharp teeth gleamed oddly in the light of the courtroom. This was not one happy forest guardian.

"Y-yes, of course Ryoukan, sir!" Yura shouted back, removing the salute but looked back up only to appear to be staring out into space. "For the love of – what the hell are you doing now?!"

"I'm showing you respect, Ryoukan, sir!"

"What! How is looking stupidly into empty air showing me any respect. That's like saying it's respectful to dump coffee on the lap of Sesshoumaru. Why would you think that's funny?"

"Well . . . mama did say that you were a top general in the Japan Army," Yura whispered conspiratorially.

"What!" Ryoukan stared at her like she was crazy.

"I said that mama said that -"

"I know what you said child! It's just that . . . Haven't I told you how much I hate it when you . . . ARGH! If it wasn't for my sister then you wouldn't be standing here right now!" Ryoukan shouted, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"I'm . . . I'm . . ." Yura sniffled, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Don't . . . don't you dare cry," Ryoukan demanded, knowing this all too familiar routine.

"I'm telling mama!" Yura cried out, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, no you won't or God help me, you'll be out of a job!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Yura whipped out her cell phone and was already pushing buttons.

"Mama," Yura whimpered into the phone, "Mama . . . are you there?"

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew through the room, knocking everyone to the ground.

"What the-" Inu-Yasha was the first to speak, voicing what everyone else was thinking . . . everyone except for two occupants of the room that is.

In the middle of the courtroom stood a young demon woman, with long flowing black hair, piercing red eyes, pointed ears and what seemed to be the hints of two perfectly pointed fangs. The tone of her slim body made it obvious that she's been in a couple of fights, and her long, manicured claws looked like they were aching to rip through something, and at the moment she seemed ready to kill everyone in the room.

"What's going on here?" The demon snapped, though her voice was smooth and melodic, the underlying tone of pain if a reasonable reply wasn't produced was clearly understood by all. "Well," the red orbs narrowed dangerously, "isn't anyone going to answer?"

"Mama!" Yura cried out, thoroughly surprising everyone except Ryoukan.

"Yura! My baby!" The demon exclaimed, her expression softening as she pulled Yura into a tight embrace. "Oh, how I've missed you darling! Where were you last night? I thought we had dinner plans. Then again, of course big girls don't want to send time with their mothers. I've forgotten how much you've grown my little-whittle-" Suddenly the demoness stopped speaking altogether and stared intently at Yura's face.

". . . Yura . . . darling, have you been crying?" The demoness stated it more than questioned.

"Well . . . Um . . ." Yura looked everywhere except at her mother. A mom just doesn't need to have demon powers to know when someone is lying – they just **know**.

'_Shoot, well, maybe it was a bad idea to call her. Though I wasn't really thinking straight was I?'_

"Yura, are you listening to me?" The demoness questioned.

"Y-yes, ma'm!" Yura straightened.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's going on? Don't you tell me that you weren't just crying, or that you weren't crying when you called. Because that would be a lie, and I know that I raised you better than that."

"Well . . . you see . . . it was all . . ." Yura's eyes shifted a little to the side before facing her mother again. "Nothing really . . . just . . . something of little importance . . ." Another shift in her gaze; however, this time her mother noticed it, following the eyes new fixed location to land on Ryoukan.

"You!" The demoness hissed, eyes narrowing so much that it could rival a feline. "I should have known it was you!"

"Now . . . now, Satsuke . . ." Ryoukan let out nervously, backing up with his arms held out in a warding off pose.

"Don't you 'now Satsuke' me, Ryoukan! Just what the hell have I been telling you?!" Satsuke raged, advancing on the former military commander. "Come on, tell me!"

"Um . . . well . . . I believe –" Ryoukan started, yet cringed while Satsuke's voice vibrated throughout the room.

"You believe! I don't think so! You can't believe! You need to know!"

"Was it . . . that I was not to hurt Yura in any way . . . physical or mental," Ryoukan rushed out, just wishing at the moment that he was either dead or just someone else.

"Bingo! I believe we have a winner, let's hear what the prize is!" Satsuke let out with an eerie laughter, a wild look in her eyes. "Would you care to guess, **little** brother?!"

"What the fu –" Inu-Yasha started, yet stopped when Sesshoumaru promptly smacked him across the head.

"It would be wise to just let the events carry out as is without interference." Sesshoumaru stated in an authoritative manner, giving Inu-Yasha a sideways glance.

"Um . . . no pain?" Ryoukan ventured as all the attention shifted back to him; knowing full well that Satsuke really did want him to answer.

"Close . . . but no!" Satsuke replied with much glee. "Just a phone call from mama asking you why you made her only grandbaby cry."

"No! Satsuke, that's just mean!" Ryoukan roared, standing taller and seeming to get some of his spark back. "You know full well that she's still sore I haven't given her one yet!"

"Exactly! You make my baby cry, I'm going to make you cry! If you don't want that to happen, then maybe you should just grow a pair and we wouldn't be having this conversation, but until then," Satsuke raised her hand and a blast of air caused Ryoukan to fly backwards into a bust of a strong looking figure, causing it to break.

"No! That's my favorite bust of me!" Ryoukan cried out as he looked around at the broken fragments.

"Good, now get this through your head," Satsuke whispered, marching towards him and then leaning in very close to Ryoukan's mortified face. "You make my little girl cry again and next time it won't be a statue that breaks. Got it? Get it? Good!"

"Okay, well now, tata!" Satsuke smiled, rising to her feet completely doing a 180 with her feelings. "Oh, and Yura, call mommy more often, okay?I do miss you! Bye now!" She gave Yura a quick hug and peck on the cheek and left the same way she came, with a bang.

"Well now . . . um . . . yes. Of course, I see," Ryoukan stated, slowly getting up. "Yura, carry on with what you've been doing . . . good work . . . and I'll see you at the barbeque on Sunday," Ryoukan gave a light nod before leaving the room leaving bhind a stunned group of people.

"Okay, Uncle Ryoukan!" Yura waved with a light smile.

"Now can I say it?" Inu-Yasha whispered, not wanting to have more injury done to him. Upon seeing a slight nod from Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha decided once again to state the question on everyone's mind. "What the fu –"

"None of your business," Yura cut him off before giving him a reprimanding look. "And watch your language! Now, I want you two to follow me," she commanded, motioning towards Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

"Why?" Inu-Yasha demanded, deciding not to do anything until he got answers.

"Because I said so, and if neither of you listen . . . well, we'll just see what happens to your son."

That silenced everyone, reminding them why they were in the room. Not bothering to spare each other a glance, Inu-Yasha and Kagome obediently followed Yura to a room off to the side.

"Now, please, take a seat," Yura stated, waving her hand towards the two chairs located next to the small wooden table inside of the small dingy room which resembled an interrogation room. "Now!"

Inu-Yasha and Kagome immediately forgot any wariness or concern and quickly slipped into a chair.

"Now, because you two are unable to stay in the courtroom without arguing, you two are going to stay in this room until I see it fit that you will not act up again in my court. Any questions?" Yura glanced quickly, ignoring Inu-Yasha's movement to say something before speaking again. "Good, now get along you two, because remember, I determine the future of your son." With that said, she slammed the door behind her and took off.

"Great . . . just great," Inu-Yasha muttered, crossing his arms grumpily. "I hope you're happy wench!"

"Me, this is your entire fault! If you would've just listened to me, then none of this would be happening."

"Oh, that's rich; just pin all the blame on me . . . once a bitch, always a bitch."

"First off," Kagome growled, eye twitching dangerously. "Don't call me a bitch, I'm not a dog, **you** dog. Secondly, you tried to pin it all on me first!"

"Don't make me laugh, oh wait, you already have," Inu-Yasha snorted before starting to laugh.

"That's it you conceited . . . arrogant, son of a . . ." Kagome yelled, slamming her hands on the table and rising.

"What, you want a piece of me?" Inu-Yasha asked with a bemused expression, quirking up an eyebrow in interest.

However, Kagome didn't reply, she just looked blankly at Inu-Yasha while her hands moved up to clutch at her throat. Inu-Yasha at first took it as a threatening gesture as if it were a silent way of telling him she was going to choke him, however when he noticed the red ooze growing through her fingers and spreading he began to panic.

"What the fuck!" Inu-Yasha hollered, picking up a very familiar scent. He watched in horror as Kagome pulled her hand away and he could see a fine cut across her throat. However the cut was quickly covered by the blood starting to seep through. "Kagome!" He cried out, as her eyes rolled back and she started to faint.

A/N: Well, there you have it, the fifth chapter of You Found Me, formerly known as The Real Me. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm glad that you made it this far and stuck with me. I actually finally made an outline for this story so I know exactly where it's going. Hope that gives you all hope and lets you know that I'm not a chicken running around with my head cut off. I really do appreciate the support from those who review, so while I give thanks to the readers I want to give extra special thanks to the reviewers! It's because of you that I still write. The school year is slowly letting up and hopefully that'll give me more time to write. Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter:

inuzgirl

Taseisha

alchemistgrl09

Hououza

Animemistress419

lilkags(sammi)

dreamer1010

Kari

-.WaterWind-hanyou.-

horsegal628

FineNekoChamillionaire

Caboose9966

Flame-sama


	6. Why Can't We Be Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to Inu-Yasha

Chapter Six: Why Can't We Be Friends?

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha hollered as he leapt out of his chair and rushed to her side, vaguely aware of the cuts his own body was sustaining.

Inu-Yasha swiftly took hold of her body before it could hit the ground. Taking extra caution with making sure that her head didn't take on any more injury than what she had. His first priority was to attempt to stop the bleeding. Without a second thought he ripped the sleeve off one of Sesshoumaru's most expensive suits and deftly wrapped it around her neck; making sure it was secure and placed some pressure on the wound and yet not too tight to cut off circulation. His eyes did a quick sweep over her body to note any other injuries, yet knowing he wouldn't find any others.

'_What an ugly ass outfit!'_ He noted mentally, looking disgustedly at the drab suit. '_Heh . . . though not a bad figure . . . though her boobs are kinda small.'_ He let out a small laugh before his eyes finally landed on her face. '_Wow, the wench actually looks peaceful, and like always, she's more pleasant when she isn't talking.'_

". . ." Inu-Yasha's eyes lost their gentle glow as the thought of who this woman really was took hold of him. "What the hell am I blabbering about . . . why am I even being nice to you, you – you – you stupid bitch!"

"Uh . . . not nice . . ." A soft voice whispered.

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched at the sound, glancing around to find the source.

"Who the . . ." Again a soft humming sound echoed throughout the room. "Oh . . . it's you . . ." He commented, his attention going back to the woman in his arms. "I hope you know that you stink."

"You're . . . really . . . not nice . . . at . . . all to an injured . . . person," Kagome groaned out slowly, her eyes continually opening and closing; trying to adjust to the dim lighting of the room.

"How . . . how long have you've been awake!" He hollered in an accusing tone. Though after that he realized he didn't really have anything to worry about seeing as he didn't say anything aloud. However, her injury was a whole other topic of worry; seeing as to if she died . . . the implications that came with it would be horrible.

"Long enough to listen to all of your insults," she grumbled, attempting to get up; only to end up failing miserably. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure you don't injure yourself any more than necessary," Inu-Yasha growled, putting plenty enough pressure on her so as not to hurt her but give her the message that she wasn't getting up.

"Why should I trust you? You already scratched up my back," she shot at him, glaring for an added effect.

"I did not! Why would you say that?" Inu-Yasha was horrified by the idea . . . no the mere suggestion that she thought he hurt her physically was just awful. "I'll let you know that my mother raised a gentleman and I've never hit a woman before in my life."

"Yeah . . . yeah right," she gave a un-lady like snort as he finished his little tirade. "Then tell it to the cuts on my back . . . because I can **definitely** feel them!"

"Fine! I'm gonna look and find some proof that not only are you a wench, but a lying one at that! If I don't find any so help me God . . ." he muttered.

With that said he gently pulled Kagome into a light hug while taking a glance over her shoulder.

'_She accuses me of such a heinous thing and look . . . I still treat her like a princess so that she doesn't feel much pain.'_ He rolled his eyes in disgust at the thought, inhaling deeply to help calm his temper.

"Hold the phone . . ."Inu-Yasha's nose reeled at the horrendous smell that invaded it.

'_Why . . . does her back smell like it's drenched in blood? That shallow one on her neck couldn't have done this much damage . . . could it?'_

Before Inu-Yasha's brain had the time to process the idea, he entered no man's land, smirking a little at Kagome's gasp of surprise.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing?!" She shrieked, smacking his shoulders while at the same time trying to pull away from him.

"Stop it . . ." Inu-Yasha hissed while pulling her closer. "And stop yelling, you're hurting my ears."

"Well, if I'm yelling it's only because you deserve it!" Kagome hollered, wanting very much to inflict as much pain as possible to him. "You disgusting pervert! Get you hand out from under my shirt!"

"God dammit! What part of you're hurting my ears don't you understand!" Inu-Yasha roared, pulling away from her to look at her face.

"Hm . . . I would like to mention that your hand is still inside of my shirt!"

"I would like to mention that your back is covered in small cuts you klutz!" Inu-Yasha roared finally deciding to give into his instincts and yell right back at her; he also started to wave the aforementioned hand in front of her face for an added show of his statement. The sight of the blood-covered hand caused the color to leave Kagome's face. "And stop yelling, dammit! I swear . . ." He cursed, rubbing his offended ears with his clean hand.

"I . . . I . . ." Kagome stared, feeling startled by the news.

Here was the loud, tough, hot-tempered half-demon that blew into her life with a bang, being nothing but a pain since day one and yet . . .and yet he sat before her like a prince charming taking care of her. Her hand touched the cloth wrapped around her neck . . . the one ripped off a nice suit, she noted, glancing at the one arm with missing cloth over it. He was checking her to make sure she's happy and not hurting . . . and she purposefully caused him pain with her yelling. Boy did she feel rightfully horrible at the moment, wishing the earth would suck her in during her time of disgrace.

"Inu-Yasha . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, bowing her head in shame.

"As you should be," he snorted, glancing at her briefly before looking up at the ceiling. "All I was doing was trying to help."

"I . . . I . . . I know," she let out softly, tears starting to well in her eyes. "It's just that . . . this whole week has been so stressful . . . I mean if I'd just had the sense to talk to you and tell you the truth, then we wouldn't have to be here . . . I never meant for this to happen! But like always I screwed up! I'm such a screw-up . . . I can never get anything right, haven't for Hiten and now I mess up this whole situation!" She sobbed, her tears long since started to run down her face.

"Wha - . . . Are you crying?" Inu-Yasha reeled back in disbelief. "Why . . . Why are you crying?!" He shouted; his voice tinged with the emotions of confusion and to his surprise some anger.

Kagome very well detected the anger and it made her more upset.

"Well, why are you mad?!" Kagome yelled back, feeling some righteous anger herself. "Here I am," she started, cutting off whatever words Inu-Yasha had to say, "trying to apologize and you're mad that I'm crying! You're so insensitive! All men are so . . . I can't believe this! I'm crying because I'm upset!"

'_Okay. . .'_ Inu-Yasha drawled out in his mind. He knew better than to say it out loud because he knew the repercussions very well from dealing with his wife all the time. '_Talk about emotional. I just . . . man, is it my fault that I can't stand to see women cry . . . heck, even little girls and wenches!'_

"– I was just firing her . . . and you take it the wrong way. Well, it's not like I helped any with lashing out at you . . ."

"Wait, what?" Inu-Yasha stopped her, holding his hand in front of her face for emphasis.

He knew that admitting he wasn't paying attention would just cause some more anger from her . . . but it sounded like he really missed something important.

"What . . . did you just say?" Inu-Yasha let out a little apprehensively.

As expected, Kagome bristled with just anger, glaring at him until he felt the need to sink into the ground to escape it. She crossed her arms before giving him a pointed look and speaking.

"Why should I repeat it?" She shot viciously at him.

"Why do you have to act so stuck up?" Inu-Yasha shot back.

He knew this would just rile her up some more, but he couldn't help being a competitive person and when challenged he accepts. It's not his fault really that Kagome always wanted a challenge. It was really the quality he hated about her . . . and yet also found really attractive.

'_Gah! I need to leave that train of thought right now! Jumping off!'_ Inu-Yasha commanded himself, though had no way of controlling the fact that his heart did a little skip for joy when Kagome bared her teeth at him and a little growl started at the back of her throat.

"Stuck up, am I?" She hissed, clenching her hand in rage, not going unnoticed by Inu-Yasha. "How am I stuck up when it's you that has his head so far up in the clouds that he can't hear me apologize!"

"Now see here!" Inu-Yasha roared back, gladly taking up the role of a jerk; it's what he's best at after all. "I'll have you know that it's you who got us into this mess in the first place!"

Inu-Yasha knew it was a low blow to bring out that card, yet . . . he couldn't help but do it. It's not like Kagome was playing fair while they were in the courtroom. All the talk of him not being able to control himself. Psh, for all he know Kagome just thought that about all men because she's never been laid.

'_Now there's an intriguing thought.'_ He threw Kagome a sly, knowing look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kagome questioned right back, a glare starting to form once again.

"No . . . nothing at all . . . I'm just wondering . . . why we're even here," Inu-Yasha mused, telling at least half the truth.

Kagome gave him a blank stare while on the inside she was fuming.

'_I already told him why! Maybe he just gets sick pleasure out of having me embarrass myself!'_

"Kagome? Are you there?" She faintly heard as she saw him wave a hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

'_Well . . . here are my options. I can either kill him, or I can explain again.'_ She reasoned as she watched Inu-Yasha beginning to concern himself with her well-being.

"I told . . . you it's my fault . . ."she whispered.

". . . What? . . ." Inu-Yasha completely stopped all his shenanigans to look at her in surprise.

"I said . . . it's my fault we're here. I mean, I do have a temper, I know it," she concealed. "The day you saw that lawyer . . . I was actually firing her"

". . . What? Why?" Inu-Yasha was thoroughly confused and was feeling guilty. Once again he misread a situation and bad things came out of it.

"Because . . . because you're my friend," she replied, a small smile started to form.

"No, not that. Why did you –"

"Heheh! Sorry!" A child-like voice filled the air.

Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked towards the door to find the source. Standing in the doorway was Judge Yura, scratching her head and giving them a childish smile.

"I accidentally put you in the room of illusions. It was actually used for torture and made people believe they were getting cut up and going to die or some other form of pain like burning . . . did I miss something?" Yura blinked innocently, staring directly at the clasped hands between the two.

"No!" They shouted, backing away from each other and waving their hands in a warding off motion.

"Oh . . . okay!" Yura smiled brightly. "Although, I know I told you that I wanted you two to get along, my uncle kindly reminded me that I can't keep you here all day. Well, I can really, but I'm having dinner with my mother tonight, so I can't . . . Yet again," and she continued to ramble on, ". . . but yeah, we should really finish up what we can today, so follow me," she commanded as she walked away.

Kagome stared after Yura with a strange look for quite a while before noticing the hand in front of her. She looked up to see Inu-Yasha giving her a light smile.

"Look . . . it's not like I forgive you or anything . . . but . . . you're my friend too, I guess, so I can work on the whole forgiving thing," he let out awkwardly, doing a wonderful job of avoiding her eyes.

Kagome smiled brightly, gladly taking the offered hand.

"Thanks."

X.X

'_This is taking too long. I promised Rin I'd be home in time for dinner.' _Sesshoumaru thought, staring blandly at the scene before him. '_First we get nowhere, with an appearance from Yura's mother. Then, Yura herself sends the two biggest child-adults to who knows where. She comes back by herself and starts watching TV, then she comes back with them and now this! A real trial procession. I specifically requested for her so that we'd win.' _That annoying reminder caused Sesshoumaru to stop his thought process, wanting very much to kill the pair of Yura and Inu-Yasha right now.

'_Speaking of him.'_ Sesshoumaru threw a side-ways glance towards the younger demon. '_What's with his behavior after returning from who knows where he went. _'Don't hurt Kagome' _he goes and tells Myouga. Heh, this morning he was ready to crush the human woman, and now he's threatening Myouga if he hurts her. I wonder what happened. . .'_

With that he turned his attention back to the things happening in front of him.

"So . . . what do you do again?" Myouga paced the courtroom as he looked at Kagome, sitting in the stand, expectantly.

" . . . I own a bookstore," Kagome replied nervously, wondering why the little flea man was asking such easy questions like what's her name and such.

"Uh-Huh, I see," Myouga commented, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Now, would you say you're a part-time owner or full-time owner?"

". . . Well . . . a full-time one . . . I guess," Kagome replied, getting the feeling she should be apprehensive of the little man.

"You guess? Really, you don't sound confident in that. Maybe it's because you don't actually have a job," Myouga slyly threw out.

"I never said that! Of course I have a job! You can ask Inu-Yasha, he's worked for me."

"Your Honor, I'd like for you to ignore that comment. Relevance of my client and her are not to be thought of together. I just want to know why she was so hesitant on her answer."

"Yeah . . . Okay," Yura said, waving her hand in a nonchalant manner. "I still don't understand why the two of you insisted on this real court style . . . whatever . . . but yes, please Ms. Higurashi, why did you sound so unsure?"

"I've . . .I've never been asked that, okay . . .though, I've never heard of an owner only being partly interested or half committed to their business, so I guess . . . no I'm sure, it's a part-time . . . I mean **full**-time job," Kagome began to ramble, growing extremely flustered.

'_Interesting . . .'_ Sesshoumaru noted the clenching of his brother's fist. '_Let's take this even farther.'_ He slightly parted his lips and let out a long, non-existent whistle. In fact, it was a special, family call between the head and high ranks under the head, such as the family lawyer. Only Myouga, at the moment, understood what Sesshoumaru wanted, let alone heard the whistle.

"So, Ms. Higurashi, you having a full time job means that you can't spend much time with your son, which means you can't take care of him properly, right?" Myouga let out directly, getting the message from Sesshoumaru; knowing exactly what had to be done.

"No, of course I take good care of Hiro. I'm only at work while he's at daycare."

"Daycare! So you leave him with strangers half the day? Really, demons would never trust another with their own, how you humans can do it is beyond me. So, you'd rather work instead of being a full-time mom?"

"No, I'd love to be a full-time mom, but we need money –"

"So you only care about money? Well then, is your bookstore getting a lot?"

" . . . Well no . . . not particularly . . ."

"So then . . . you spend half the day at your store which earns next to nothing, am I correct?" Myouga raised his eyebrows in interest.

" . . . Well . . ." Kagome started to reply, but fell short of saying what she wanted to.

"Well what, Ms. Higurashi?" Everyone waited expectantly to hear her reply.

"Answer the question please!" Yura demanded.

"Yes . . ." She whispered, bowing her head in shame.

"So . . . then are you really a good mother?"

'_Again . . . interesting.'_ Sesshoumaru now noted Inu-Yasha's clenched jaw. '_Another notch and I will be fairly amused today.'_

"So . . ." Myouga started, but paused as he received new instructions from Sesshoumaru.

'_Oh, milord . . . that is so harsh. I can already feel Lord Inu-Yasha wanting to kill me for your last round of questions. These are suicide . . . yes of course.' _Myouga cowardly thought, as he received the added threat from Sesshoumaru.

"So Hiro isn't really your child, right?"

". . . That's correct, I adopted him. But I love him as if he were –" Kagome was cut off by another one of Myouga's questions.

"In fact, he's truly Inu-Yasha's, right?"

"That's also correct . . ."

"So . . . is it also true of me to say that you adopted Hiro all on your own?" Myouga knew this wasn't true, but, it was all apart of Sesshoumaru's plan.

". . . No," Kagome answered in a strained tone, looking at nobody.

"Really?" Myouga feigned surprise, looking at Kagome as if she grew another head. ". . . Then, **who** did you adopt Hiro with?"

"With . . . with my husband, Hiten Thunder," Kagome let out dejectedly.

"A husband . . . really . . . this Hiten Thunder . . . he sounds familiar . . . isn't he of the Thunder clan? Your husband was a demon?"

"Yes . . ."

"Really . . . don't demons prefer to have their own children and not other people's? Especially another demon's child?"

"Look . . . it was my fault!" Kagome screamed, looking up for the first time, tears streaming down her face.

'_Damn. I didn't want to appear weak . . . how . . . how'd he find all of this out though? My darkest secrets come to light . . .'_

She stared down at her folded hands again, the tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Care to elaborate," Myouga requested, thoroughly ticking Kagome off.

"Objection!" Mrs. Kimiachi shouted, her voice breaking through the quiet, tense air.

'_Finally you do something, you good for nothing lawyer!'_ Kagome thought, sending praise to God for giving Miss Kimiachi her brain back. '_Now I don't have to answer that blasted question!'_

"Overruled, Miss Kimiachi. I want to hear this. It'll help establish whether she's a suitable mother or not. Answer the question, please, Ms Higurashi," Yura requested, giving Kagome a kind smile.

". . . I forget the . . . question . . ." Kagome mumbled hopefully, greatly wishing that either Myouga dropped dead or a big meteor smashed into the building. She wanted anything to happen to avoid answering the question.

"Then let me remind you," Myouga cheered, acting like a child, a child that stole the cookie from the cookie jar and was blaming someone else. "What exactly did you mean by saying that it was your fault?"

"I meant . . ." Kagome started, taking a deep, calming breath of air, "that it was my fault we had to adopt. It's because . . . because I couldn't get pregnant."

"Really," Myouga sneered, smiling widely at the admission.

"Yes, really!" Kagome screamed, raising out of the seat and slamming her hands on the beam in front of her. "You happy! I told you now! It was all my fault that we adopted Hiro because **I** couldn't have kids! Are you satisfied?" Kagome shouted.

'_Well . . . that disproves the virgin theory.'_ Inu-Yasha mused, in a state of shock at the outburst. It was quite a predicament. Inu-Yasha was so zoned out that the only reason he heard the next question was because Sesshoumaru kicked him out of his reverie.

"So . . . you're saying Hiro was a mistake or faulty now Ms. Higurashi?" Myouga asked, advancing towards her. "Do you really believe that? Even so, if you believe –"

"Please . . . stop . . ." Kagome sobbed, covering her ears defensively and cowering in her seat. "Just . . . stop . . ."

"Do you even love him?" Myouga kept at it, ignoring her feeble attempts to halt his questioning. "If you don't love him, then you should return him to someone who does –"

"**Enough!"**

A loud echo rang throughout the room. All eyes starting curiously at the source.

"I swear to God, stop. That's enough for today." The voice cut through all the tension of the day, amber eyes blazing with anger, piercing the tiny flea demon.

'_As I thought . . . interesting.'_ Sesshoumaru stared at Inu-Yasha with mild amusement, finding his reaction to everything very interesting indeed.

"B-b-but," Myouga began to sputter. This was not his fault at all; it was all Sesshoumaru's request to do this. Yet, he, the loyal and faithful, Myouga was being blamed.

"Silence! You want to keep your head? Then I suggest you stop making Kagome cry," Inu-Yasha sneered, getting his point across that he wasn't suggesting anything, but demanding.

'_Only I can rile the wench up . . . yeah, that's it. That's why I'm behaving this way.'_ Inu-Yasha reasoned, trying to ignore the twinge in his heart as he watched more tears roll down her face.

". . . But . . ."

"I agree . . . it's a nice place to end this. I think everyone needs a break," Yura cut in, giving Myouga a silencing look, a little disturbed at how far he took his questioning. "Besides . . . I need to get to my mother's house. So, court is in recess!" Yura hollered, before banging her gable to finalize it.

With that done, Yura ran out of the room quicker than a blink of the eye. Everyone else slowly followed suit.

'_Some lawyer!'_ Inu-Yasha snorted in disgust as he watched Miss Kimiachi rush out of there like the best of them. His attention turned as he heard the choked sob behind him. '_. . . Wench . . .'_ He took a weak step towards her, trying to find a way to console her.

"Inu-Yasha," a voice called out halting all movements.

"What do **you** want?" Inu-Yasha snapped, amber eyes glaring daggers at the older Hazuki.

"It's time to leave. Rin is expecting us home for dinner," Sesshoumaru informed, inwardly amused by his brother's antics.

'_Truly, I did not fathom the idea that he would act so strongly for that woman.'_

". . . I'm not going to go home for dinner,' Inu-Yasha said, after a few minutes passed.

"Really? What, pray tell, will you do then? Wander around?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Inu-Yasha roared, not liking at all the attitude he was getting from Sesshoumaru. For all he cared at the moment, his brother could jump off the nearest bridge and it wouldn't faze him.

". . ."Sesshoumaru stared blankly at him for a few seconds before turning around and walking off. "Very well." Then before Inu-Yasha knew it, Sesshoumaru was gone.

"Stupid brother," he muttered, before turning his attention back to Kagome. "What the . . ." The wench was gone.

X.X

'_Man, am I pathetic or what?'_ Kagome thought to herself as she splashed more water onto her face. '_How could I just blab all that crap out?! Now everyone is going to make fun of me! Not to mention what horrible things Inu-Yasha will tease me about!'_ Kagome fumed, not at all pleased with the options presented to her. '_Oh well . . . I can't stay in this bathroom forever . . . besides Hiro is waiting for me.'_

Kagome brightened a little, knowing that real soon she'd be snuggling her son in her arms. Ready to leave and rescue Hiro from Sango, she took one last look in the mirror. Though she did not look like a total wreck, she still held traces of her sob fest here and there.

"Can't bother with it now," she sighed with a shake of her head, exiting the bathroom.

"Ow!"

Kagome stopped all movements, startled by the outcry from the other side of the door. Cautiously, she pushed it open again and peered around to see Inu-Yasha flat on his butt and rubbing his nose.

"What the hell was that for wench?!" He hollered when he saw it was her that caused his injury.

"Sorry," Kagome let out meekly, fully exiting the bathroom and kneeling down to check on his injury.

"What's your problem?" He muttered, a glare accompanying the remark.

"Excuse you!" Kagome lost all feelings of compassion, being filled with the urge to clobber the jerk.

"You heard me," he hissed, ignoring Kagome and her reaction, "here I am coming to check to see if you're okay and you slam a door in my face."

"You always have to say such . . . what . . ." Kagome was speechless, surprised by his words. "Really . . . I didn't realize . . . really?"

"Yeah, that and I . . ." he hesitated a little with his next words but received renewed courage as he looked at her smiling face, "and I wanted to know if you'd have dinner with me."

A/N: There's that chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it and it entices you to want to read more! Thanks to those that read this and especially to those who reviewed!

Maia: Thanks for the encouragement!

young kagome

lilkags(sammi)

mimi

Hououza: Thanks for the continually encouragement! You're the best!

bubbles

horsegal628


	7. Can I Have the Tears?

Disclaimer: As always noted, I do not own Inu-Yasha, just the story line and Hiro.

Chapter Seven: Can I Have the Tears?

"What did you say?" Kagome was even more speechless. She couldn't believe her ears. Did he actually really as her to . . .

". . . go out to dinner with me?" Inu-Yasha repeated, growing a little nervous by the fact that it was taking her so long to answer.

" . . . Well . . . um . . . sure," Kagome started to accept before realizing a couple of things. "You're such a jerk!"

"What!" Now it was Inu-Yasha's turn to not trust what his ears were hearing.

'_Did she really say that?! I'm the one being nice and offering to treat her for dinner and she calls me a jerk! Why that little . . .'_

"Wench," Inu-Yasha muttered, wanting badly to wring the woman's neck.

"How can you ask me out to dinner with my face all splotchy and you knowing I was crying like a baby. I look too awful to go out in public! Also, what about Hiro? You expect me to leave him alone?!"

'_God . . . are all women so dramatic? All I did was ask her to dinner, it's not like I was asking her to marry me.'_ Inu-Yasha thought, rubbing his forehead, attempting to ward off the growing headache, watching as the woman before him started to flay her arms around.

"Look," Inu-Yasha gritted out, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her side so she couldn't wave them around anymore. "Hiro isn't alone right now is he?"

"No . . ." Kagome finally let out, looking at him suspiciously, trying to decipher what he was getting at. "Sango is watching him."

"Then couldn't she just watch him for a few more hours? I don't think she has much of a life that she couldn't stay with him longer."

"I guess I could call her . . ."

"Besides, your face doesn't look that bad. I'll be with you anyways, so people will be more absorbed in staring at me than bothering to pay much attention to you," Inu-Yasha declared with a wide grin.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment," Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes at the comment.

"Either way is fine with me, so long as we leave to get some chow; boy am I starving."

With that being said, Inu-Yasha picked himself up off the ground before offering Kagome a helping hand. Kagome glanced at it nervously before finally accepting it.

"So, where are we going to eat?" She asked as they started their walk to the front door.

"It's a surprise."

X.X

"May I take your orders?" The young waitress questioned, looking from Inu-Yasha to Kagome and back again.

"Yes, I would like . . . this T-bone steak dinner and we'll both like salads . . . and this soup looks great . . . don't forget the lobster and of course, being in a Chinese restaurant and all, we'd like to have general Tao's Chicken, Lo-Mien Noodles and a couple of egg rolls . . . that would be all," Inu-Yasha finished, flashing the waitress a charming little smile.

"Thank you," the waitress blushed before grabbing the menus, bowing and taking her leave.

"What?" Inu-Yasha intriguingly watched as Kagome's left eye kept twitching, and she threw him a disgusted look. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

". . . How do you expect us to eat all of that, let alone pay for it?" She hissed, her disgust being replaced with a glare. "This is the most expensive restaurant in the city!"

"Oh, is it now? I hadn't notice," he commented nonchalantly. His eyes roamed over the expensive marble present everywhere, the one of kind statues, the exquisitely placed fountains and the existence of over twenty chandeliers. "Yup, didn't notice at all that this place was fancy."

Kagome threw him an 'I-can't-believe-that-load-of-bull' look in response.

"Oh, lighten up, will you! Sure the place is really nice but that isn't any reason as to why we can't eat in here."

"It is when you don't have the money to pay for anything. Look, a bottle of water is fifty dollars! I know that for the short amount of time that you've worked for me, you couldn't have accumulated even enough money to pay for a fourth of the meal!"

"It's not my money we're spending."

That comment alone stopped Kagome's tirade and threw her for a loop.

'_Just what exactly does he mean we're not spending his money?'_

"You didn't . . ." Kagome breathed, eyes widening as a thought occurred to her.

"I didn't what?" Inu-Yasha stared uneasily at her, wondering what exactly was going through her mind.

"You . . . you . . ." Kagome started, pointing at him as if he were the devil.

"I . . . I . . . what exactly?"

"You robbed somebody, didn't you?!"

"**What**!" Inu-Yasha hollered, jumping out of his seat in shock.

"Well . . . didn't you?" Kagome asked a little unnerved by his response.

'_That means it could be true. . .'_

". . ." Inu-Yasha stared speechlessly at her for a second before a smile began to spread, wider and wider and then taking Kagome by surprise, he burst out laughing. "Whahahahahahaha!"

'_Okay. . .'_ Kagome shifted uncomfortably, turning to ignore the stares of the other patrons. '_I wish he'd stoop laughing and just answer me.'_ Now she was growing irritated by the half-demon before her.

"Idiot . . ." She muttered, crossing her arms angrily.

"Hey now!" Inu-Yasha stopped his laughing and took a seat as he gave Kagome an offended look. "That wasn't very nice. I'm treating you and you're insulting me. Besides, why are **you **calling **me** an idiot? I'm not the one who believed that my dinner companion was paying with stolen money . . . that would be you," Inu-Yasha finished smugly, pointing a finger right in Kagome's face.

"Well . . . isn't that what you went to prison for?" Kagome asked, thinking back to the time the robbers came into her shop and how Inu-Yasha acted so knowledgably.

"No . . . who told you that?"

". . . No one really . . . I just thought . . ."

"So you don't know what I went to the slammer for?" Now Inu-Yasha was curious. Contrary to what his brother believed, Inu-Yasha wasn't stupid. He knew his family's situation . . . or status for lack of a better word. He figured with the case involving a Hazuki everyone and their dog, no pun intended, knew of the case and the matters it involved.

'_I guess Sesshoumaru really did take care of it like Rin said he would . . . that or she's so out of it, she never paid any attention to such public occurrences.'_ Inu-Yasha wondered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he contemplated the woman before him. '_Nah . . . even if she didn't waster her time with it, that friend of hers . . . the loud mother, butt-kicking babysitter would've told her.'_

"So . . . you thought I went to jail for robbery? Interesting . . ."

"How is that interesting? I was wrong wasn't I?"

"True, but you still took a guess at it and that's all that really counts in life, right?" Inu-Yasha asked with a wink.

"Then . . . what did you go to jail for?" Kagome asked, leaning forward with anticipation as she pushed away the light fluttering that was taking place in her stomach.

"Can't tell you . . . you'd die if you found out."

". . . What . . ."

"Nothing . . . let's just say that now isn't the time for you to find out. So, why don't you just relax? I'll tell you the day when your life is danger. That's how unimportant it is, Kagome . . . it doesn't need to be said except under dire situations."

". . . If you say so . . ." Kagome gave him an uneasy smile as she tried to comprehend the underlying meaning to what he said.

"Yes, what I say is law," Inu-Yasha smirked.

"Whatever."

"It can be though . . . I do have control of laws in this country," Inu-Yasha commented, more to view a reaction than anything else.

". . . Again, whatever," this time Kagome said it more to have something to say than to have it hold any intentional meaning.

"That's what I thought," Inu-Yasha retorted smugly, crossing his arms for an added effect.

Kagome opened her mouth to try and get the last say, yet before a word even left her mouth, plates and plates and even more plates full of food arrived and were placed before them. Kagome's eyes widened in shock with the realization of how much food they . . . well, Inu-Yasha to be more precise, had ordered. It was unbelievable. How were two people expected to finish it all?

"Inu-Yasha . . ." Kagome started, giving him a look of annoyance.

"Look, I asked you to dinner, so you don't have to chip in anything. Of course it's been a while since I've been on a date, but I know how to treat a lady right. It's all or nothing, none of that Dutch crap." Inu-Yasha declared before Kagome could get a word in edgewise, completely misinterpreting the look.

"But-"

"Look, I have the money to pay for this . . . and no, I didn't rob anybody," once again cutting Kagome off. "If you must know, Rin, my sister-in-law, gave me one of Sesshoumaru's credit cards and told me to stay out of the house, because he had something important to tell him . . . so technically dinner is on him, but who cares, I know how to spend the money."

". . . You do realize . . . you just sounded like a woman, don't you?" Kagome questioned, only able to decipher that much from his long-winded babble.

"I did not!" Inu-Yasha huffed, adding a nice "wench" for an added effect.

"Yes . . . you did . . . and what did this Rin want to tell him?" Kagome let out in a rush, this time cutting off Inu-Yasha's retort.

"Oh, it's so great . . . and scary!" Inu-Yasha commented with a huge smile, his golden eyes lighting up with excitement. "She's going to tell him that she's pregnant. Sesshoumaru is going to be a dad – which is a disgusting thought – and I'm going to be an uncle. This is going to be so great. I'm going to spoil the kid rotten and I'll be the greatest Uncle . . . not to mention it'll piss Sesshoumaru off to no end . . ."

Kagome smiled as she listened to Inu-Yasha rambling, happy for the Hazuki family, even if they **are** trying to ruin her life. It must be so great for Rin . . . being able to plan something so special like that . . . for a special moment . . . sharing that kind of a thing with her husband.

'_Oh great . . . now I'm crying . . . I told myself I'd never cry over that again. I'm so stupid!'_

Kagome was jolted back to reality as she felt a light pressure on her hand. Her watery gaze met golden orbs filled with concern for her.

"Sorry, my mind drifted," Kagome tried to shrug off, waving her hand in a none too caring manner. She tried to divert her attention to anything except Inu-Yasha's face, for she was ready to break down.

"Kagome . . ." Inu-Yasha firmly said her name, letting her know that her attempt for escape was futile. "Look at me."

Kagome really didn't want to let him see her so vulnerable, it was just bad timing. Yet, try as she might to avoid him, in her heart she knew she couldn't. Besides, maybe it was time to get some things off her mind. So, reluctantly her eyes met his.

"So, what's wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked straight-forwardly, never being one to beat around the bush.

"Well . . . nothing . . . and yet everything," Kagome let out, not really sure on how much to let out and what to keep to herself.

"I see . . . and what's brought on everything?"

". . . You . . ." Kagome let out after some time had passed, her eyes started to betray her. They always did that, revealed things to anyone who took the time to notice even if she wanted things kept under wraps. She could see the bewildered look Inu-Yasha held, and the confusion but she still didn't trust herself to divulge everything.

"It's about Hiro and what my lawyer said, isn't it?" Inu-Yasha just came out with it. He wasn't sure of the whole picture, but he had enough glimpses to make a guess.

'_Then again, maybe I can tell him.'_ She thought, believing it wasn't that far-fetched of an idea. Besides, they had things in common . . . in a way. They both loved Hiro and they both had screwed up pasts. '_Besides, he's going to find out sooner or later.' _Kagome thought with resignation. '_It's not like private records are that private for the Hazuki family.'_

". . . Yes . . ." She sighed out in reply to his question. "It's just . . . hearing how excited you are for the arrival of this baby . . . it just brought up some bad memories."

"Like what? Do you really believe that Hiro was a mistake?" Inu-Yasha looked incredulously at her, not wanting to believe such an idea, but then again anything is possible.

"No! Of course I don't'!" Kagome rushed out, appalled that he would even suggest it. Yet Inu-Yasha's comment, no matter how wrong it was, brought her back to reality. She really had planned on telling Inu-Yasha of Hiten, but . . . something in her always held her back. But she was determined now to break that wall down. She had kept all those emotions bottled up for a long time. She never even told Sango the full story of what had happened to her marriage. But still . . . there was doubt. For all she knew, maybe this was some plan of attack by the Hazukis to get something out of her to use in court.

"I don't get it . . ." Inu-Yasha gazed expectantly at her, telling with his eyes that she should fill in the blanks for him.

"It's nothing, forget I even said anything," Kagome gave a light smile, waving her had in a nonchalant manner.

"Kagome."

The way he said the one simple word took Kagome back to a feeling of when her dad was alive. She knew that tone very well, for her father would use it very often. The tone that said it all: I want an answer, I want it now, and I don't want any bullshit to go with it.

"I do love Hiro," Kagome finally let out, for the first time looking Inu-Yasha directly in the eyes so he understood she was serious. "I love him as if he were my own son. But . . . I can't say the same for Hiten. You see, I was never always destined to be an old maid. I traveled a bit in college. I wanted to see as much of the world as I could when I was young. It just so happens that Hiten agreed with me in that aspect. We met through the trip that was scheduled for America. It's know of like a fairy tale . . . we fell in love with the country and with each other.

Hiten is a thunder demon, plain and simple. He is proud of his demon heritage. However, he knew I was human and was still willing to date me . . . and love me. Hiten was everything I was looking for in a man. He was strong, smart, passionate, helpful . . . he was amazing, he held this wow factor to him that to this day I haven't been able to describe," Kagome sighed whimsically, a far off gaze taking over her features. Inu-Yasha felt a little pull at his heart to see that look, but he refused to interrupt because he understood that this was something she needed to do. For Kagome it was an amazing feeling for her, she was finally letting out emotions that she had kept locked up. She now realized those memories had been haunting her, hindering her from fully enjoying life. It was time to free her.

"Well, we went on a lot of school trips together after that, and dated for the remaining two years of college. It's funny when I look back on it now, but Mama never did approve of him. She said she wasn't sure **why**, she just had this feeling. But she knew I loved him and so she wanted me to live my own life. I did and when he asked me to marry him, of course I screamed yes. So we held a simple ceremony with family and friends. My family didn't accept him, not because he was a demon, but they felt what Mama did. But, if my family was bad, then his was even worse. They despised me because of the fact that I'm a **human**. But they got over it, only thinking of the kids we'd have. Makes a could want to elope," Kagome finished weakly, trying to attempt a joke, yet, failing miserably.

"We were married for five years . . . but I look at it as four years of marriage and one of heartache. We behaved like newlyweds all the time . . . it made a lot of people sick. But we were happy and experiencing our own world of happiness. We both wanted kids and so we kept trying. Though, now I see we wanted them for different reasons. He to add to the Thunder clan and me to have a family. But, I just couldn't conceive. Hiten wasn't angry or upset, in fact it was he who suggested we adopt. I saw no problem; we'd finally have a family with kids. We went to the agency not really looking for a particular child, but then we found Hiro. I thought he was perfect but Hiten seemed uneasy. Again, now that I think of it, it's probably because he didn't want to raise another **demon's** child. But, we discovered that little clause, how Hiro was temporary because his parents would come back for him. That made Hiten change his mind, he was glad for . . . I guess he believed a practice baby. We'd raise it and then have our own and then the practice one would be gone. Well, I didn't really want my baby taken away, adopted or not, but Hiten really wanted this . . . opportunity. So we adopted Hiro.

Hiten and Hiro grew really close and yet remained so far away. I could see that Hiten didn't really want to be **close** to Hiro, but I made myself blind to it because I still loved him so much. I made excuses, saying it was because Hiten knew Hiro wasn't going to be a forever thing. I raised Hiro as if he were my own child that I had given birth to. The way we behaved, a lot of people couldn't believe Hiro was adopted, in a way I had my baby, just without the pain. That was our fourth year of marriage . . .

During our fifth we still acted like the perfect family, happy and love-filled. Yet, things grew . . . somehow different. We still attempted to conceive but it wasn't working . . . we went to get tested to see what was wrong. Hiten said it was my fault. That's when the problems started. We constantly fought, over anything really. Hiten was always irritable and I was . . . confused. But after a while . . . Hiten grew happy again, and I believed my family was coming back together. I started to see the romantic, charming, witty Hiten from college. Well, I decided to surprise Hiten with a nice romantic dinner. I went to his office with a picnic basket and snuck in. Only the surprise was on me. There I found Hiten . . . on top of his secretary. A cliché cheating scandal I know . . . but it's true. I never forgave him and we got a divorce. Hiten willingly gave me Hiro so long as I never saw him again. I gladly agreed to it, because I already lost my husband; I wasn't about to lose my child. So you see . . . Hiro's the only good thing I have left," Kagome ended, giving Inu-Yasha a weak smile.

Inu-Yasha in return gently reached out a hand to her face and started to wipe the tears away. The gesture surprised Kagome who never realized the tears even started. Suddenly the whole impact of how her life was going took a hold on her. Everything she planned went terribly wrong and that made her feel worse. The tears came in waves now, worrying Inu-Yasha and causing him to be uneasy; he could never stand seeing girls cry. But, in a way he knew she needed this. He wasn't sure what to feel after hearing what happened to her. It was no wonder she was such a wallflower now. The only man she loved left her and abandoned her. He knew how that felt. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know how so he then wanted to track down that bastard called Hiten, but that would be abandoning Kagome and she didn't need that. So he did the only thing he could do for her.

Not giving a care on how it would look to anyone else, he pulled Kagome into his arms. Placing one hand under her knees and the other wrapped around her shoulders he stood up and left.

X.X

It took Inu-Yasha all of ten minutes to get from the restaurant to Kagome's house. All the way he attempted to try and thing of soothing words while Kagome buried her head in his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. Not wanting to leave her alone in the state she was in, Inu-Yasha placed her lightly on a lawn chair and sat next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Kagome's tears slowly coming to a stop.

"Heh . . . sorry," she finally choked out, wiping away the last of the tears. "It's just been a while since I've had a good cry."

"Yeah . . . I always . . . try to get a good cry in every once in a while," Inu-Yasha laughed lightly.

"I'm sure . . ." Kagome gave him a look as if he were a crazy person and then started to laugh.

"I'm glad that you like to laugh at my expense."

"Sorry," Kagome managed to get out, attempting to calm herself down. "It's just . . . I know you're trying to get me to feel better, even though I ruined your dinner . . . oh my God!"

"What?" Inu-Yasha gave her a puzzled look, trying to understand her outburst.

"We didn't pay . . . we walked out on a bill!"

"I think it's fine, we didn't even eat."

"That's worst! After all the food you ordered!"

"It's fine . . . it's not like they're going to send the cops after us. If you care so much, I'll go back and take the food home . . . after paying for it of course. I was just concerned with getting you home before you flood the place."

"Yeah . . . sorry about that," Kagome blushed a bright red color, embarrassed with her behavior.

"It's fine . . . looks like you needed to say that stuff. Besides, now at least I understand why you're fighting so hard to keep Hiro. As his dad, I'm glad that Hiro found a family, I mean a mom, that loves him so much . . . though it's kind of bad for me in the fact that she's such a hassle to get to give him back," Inu-Yasha threw Kagome a sly look with that particular comment.

"Now, I'm nor sorry about that!" She exclaimed.

"I know, and in a twisted way I'm glad for that too. But . . . you see Hiro is all I have also. I remember growing up and hating the world for hating me. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm a half-demon, then it was the fact that my family held such power. But . . . I forgot it all when Hiro was born. I helped bring this boy into the world and I wanted to better it for him. Even though I only spent a year with him . . . it was the best year."

"Inu-Yasha . . ." Kagome started, realizing that she held something in common with him that nobody could ever take away; they both loved a little boy that meant the world to them.

"Daddy!" Hiro shouted, rushing out of the house and into Inu-Yasha's arms, completely shattering the moment.

"I thought I heard voices!" Sango called out as she walked down to join them. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing . . . just enjoying the night," Kagome replied, not really paying attention. Her vision solely held the view of Hiro and Inu-Yasha playing around and wrestling with each other.

'_I know what I need to do . . .'_ Kagome firmly decided.

X.X

"We are now continuing the custody hearing of one Hiro Hazuki," Judge Yura started early the next day. Her eyes roamed over the paper and between Kagome an Inu-Yasha.

'_Something is different.'_ She concluded, as she noted the loss of hostility between the two.

"Now as you two know, I have sole power on the decision –"

"Stop! I give up! I want Inu-Yasha to have custody! It's over . . ."

A/N: There it is another chapter to all my fans. I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to read more. Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm always glad to hear what you have to say!

Preview of next chapter: Inu-Yasha wins that battle is none too happy about it and it appears nor is Hiro. Rin takes him on a little shopping spree to cheer him up and it appears someone is going to the slammer!


	8. A Little Shopping Goes a Long Way

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha or the characters contained within the works.

Chapter Eight: A Little Shopping Goes A Long Way

"Is this some sort of a joke?" Inu-Yasha spluttered, giving Kagome an incredulous look.

He could not believe what he was hearing. The woman actually said she was giving him custody. After what he heard from her last night, he had readied himself to go through seven kinds of hell and back for Hiro. Now he was very confused at the new development. He had **never** imagined Kagome to be a quitter.

"No, no joke. I want Hiro to go with Inu-Yasha," Kagome let out solemnly, a weak smile gracing her features. Seriously, Kagome just wanted the situation to be over with, why was Inu-Yasha creating such a fuss; he was getting what he wanted anyways.

"Are you sure about this?!" Her lawyer shouted, not at all pleased with the twist.

"Yes, are you sure about your decision Miss Higurashi?" Yura implored a little disappointed that her fun would have to come to an end. "Because once I give the word, I'm afraid you won't be able to change it."

"Yes . . . I'm sure," Kagome let out, smiling more confidently to prove that her decision was final. "I believe that Hiro should live with his biological father."

"You can't do this Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted, looking over at her.

_'What is she trying to get at? This is insane! She was talking about how Hiro was her world and she's just handing him over?! What is she **really** up to?'_

Inu-Yasha was at a complete loss for words and actions.

"I can do whatever I so chose, because I am an adult, and so it's my choice to let you take Hiro."

"But –"

"Mr. Hazuki, is it correct in me assuming that you are not pleased with this arrangement?"

"No!" Kagome yelled, but she was overpowered by Inu-Yasha's resounding yes.

"I see . . . we have conflicting interest here. Well, I hereby announce that Mr. Hazuki will take the child into his custody . . . however, I will leave the case open, and when you decide to appeal it, we'll cross that bridge." With that said Yura banged down her gavel and stood to take her leave.

"No!" Kagome yelled out, yet once again was drowned out by Inu-Yasha's shout of elation.

_'No . . . he was supposed to get Hiro and that's it. There wasn't supposed to be options left. That just causes problems in the end. A clean break will heal but this opening . . . it'll always leave me with 'what-ifs'.'_ She looked over in time to see Inu-Yasha give her a smug look, and she just felt a deep urge to kill the half-demon for bringing nothing but problems into her life after she met him. _'What's he so happy about anyways?'_

"I'll come to pick Hiro up around noon!" Inu-Yasha hollered as he exited the courtroom. Before Kagome even had the time to think of a comeback, she was interrupted by the voice of her lawyer.

"Well, I hope you're pleased with yourself. I don't know if you made this decision because you were unsure if we would win or not. But I'll tell you one thing Ms. Higurashi, and it's that I would've fought tooth and nail for you. You just need to have more faith in people. Well . . . when you so choose and decide to retry the case, I'll be waiting for your call." With that said, Miss Kimiachi took her leave.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kagome whispered as she let out a long sigh and threw her head back to look up at the ceiling, trying to find answers to her questions while replaying the bad turn of events in her mind.

X.X

"Mama, are we going on vacation?" Hiro's cheery voice vibrated throughout the hall. His eyes watching excitedly as Kagome placed his possessions into the open suitcase on his bed.

"Not quite," Kagome replied with a laugh. She'd attempted to explain everything to Hiro, but she just couldn't find the right way to word things. So, she decided to take her mind off the situation by packing his belongings. Leave it to an inquisitive three-year-old to not allow things to be that easy. "You're going to be staying with your daddy, and Mommy needs to get your things ready."

"Yay, a sleepover at Daddy's!" Hiro cheered, starting to wave his arms and jump around excitedly.

_'Not quite . . .'_ Kagome thought wryly as she gave him a weak smile.

"Will you be sleeping with us too?!" Hiro stopped his actions long enough to ask.

Kagome too stopped what she was doing; a little shocked by the question. Hiro was living proof that kids could say some pretty strange things.

"Well, will you, Mama?"

"Yeah, will you, Mama?" A second voice chimed in. Kagome whirled around, ready to attack whoever it was that dared to enter, only to find a smirking Inu-Yasha leaning against the doorway with crossed arms.

"What are you doing in here?" It was the only reply which came to mind.

"I said I'd pick Hiro up at noon . . . and right now it's 12:30," Inu-Yasha replied in a nonchalant way, behaving as if it had been the most obvious occurrence on the planet.

"Well . . ." Kagome was at a loss for words, getting frustrated at his relaxed pose in her house . . . then a realization hit her. "How'd you get in?!"

"The front door was unlocked," Inu-Yasha replied a little coolly, stepping away from the door so he could see her more clearly. Once he knew he had her attention his playful tone left and he turned serious. "You really shouldn't do that, it's dangerous you know. Anyone could have just come off the streets and hurt either you or Hiro."

"I . . . well . . . you aren't dangerous." Kagome let out lamely, turning a bright shade of red at the chastisement.

Inu-Yasha didn't bother to reply to that, knowing he got his point across. In response he just raised an eyebrow up and gave her a look clearly stating that he believed her to be crazy.

"I'm . . . almost done packing," she muttered, looking away to hide the brighter shade of red gracing her face from the look he gave her. He really had a gift at making her feel bad about things she normally didn't care about before.

"It doesn't matter," Inu-Yasha broke the silence, crossing the room and pulling the suitcase away after zipping it up. "I did intend on Hiro coming back once in a while," he whispered softly so that Hiro wouldn't hear. "Well, time to go, Hiro!"

"Yeah! Sleepover at Daddy's! Fun fun fun!" Hiro cheered racing out of the house before either Kagome or Inu-Yasha could even bat an eye.

"He sure is excited," Kagome understated as she followed Inu-Yasha out of the room. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's glad to get away from me . . ." Her words trailed off as she stared at the arm blocking her way from exiting the house and putting distance between Inu-Yasha and herself. Her eyes followed up from the hand and up the appendage to look questioningly at Inu-Yasha's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah . . . why?" Inu-Yasha breathed, his eyes burrowing into hers, in a feeble attempt to extract the answers he had been seeking all day.

"Why what?" Now it was Kagome's turn to attempt a feeble action. She knew what Inu-Yasha wanted to know, she just didn't know how to explain it to him.

"Don't joke around. You know what. Why did you **give** up?"

"I didn't give up," Kagome started, growing a little angry at him, as her eyes left his face to look at anything except him. "I did what I thought was right. Everyone knows that a little boy needs his daddy. Besides, I'm still young enough that I'll be able to snag another kid. You however," Kagome let off so as to allow Inu-Yasha to fill in the blanks, even if the joke was completely lame.

"Come on!" Hiro shouted, interrupting Inu-Yasha's retort. "The man at the car said he needs to go back!"

"Coming!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "I'll get an answer from you sooner or later," Inu-Yasha growled at Kagome before he turned and hurried after Hiro.

"Whatever," she muttered, hesitant to say anything else because she would prefer Hiro to remember her on a good note and not the fact that she fought with his father before he left. As she watched them climb into the car, she started moving towards the house after waving her final good-bye.

"Wait!" Hiro shouted as he ran back to the house just as Kagome came to the open doorway. "Bye Mommy! I'll see you soon and miss you a lot!" He shouted, hugging her legs as tightly as he could.

"Bye, baby! I'll miss you too," Kagome said as she knelt down and pulled him into his arms for her own embrace; attempting to fight off the tears all the while.

"I love you," Hiro said as he planted a small kiss on her lips. With that done, he raced back to the car. He gave a last wave before climbing into the car. Inu-Yasha in turn gave a nod of the head as he too climbed in.

Kagome numbly stood on the porch, watching the car pull away. It was the second time she watched it take her son away, only this time it wasn't going to bring him back. This time Kagome didn't stop the tears as they came. She let them flow freely as she went back inside and closed the door. She looked blurrily at her surroundings and saw reminders of Hiro everywhere. The stains he made to her carpet, the cracked vase from his first attempts at walking, he seemed to have left his presence everywhere. Pverwhelmed by the pain of losing Hiro she slowly slid to the floor and started to hug herself, venturing in an effort to give herself what little comfort she could.

X.X

It had been a week since Hiro had moved into the Hazuki mansion. For Hiro it was like going to a carnival and never having to leave. Nevertheless, as day by day passed, Hiro was growing restless. He wanted to go home and he wanted to do it now. Yet, whenever he mentioned the idea to his daddy, Inu-Yasha would get a funny look on his face and change the subject. The lack of response just continued to frustrate the child, to the point where he acted all morose and began to worry all the adults with his sad attitude. Therefore, to try and cheer him up, Rin suggested taking him shopping.

"Absolutely not," Inu-Yasha commanded in a firm tone, crossing his arms in a no way manner. "Shopping is for pansies!'

"Excuse you," Rin crossed her own arms in an indignant fashion and raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

"You know what I mean," Inu-Yasha said in an off hand manner, not wanting to take the bait and get into a fight with Rin . . . she always won because Sesshoumaru sided with her.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," she replied jovially, bouncing on the balls of her feet in delight. She knew exactly what she was doing. However, she frankly did not care. Who could really blame her in actuality? She finally has a child in the house and he was miserable. To Rin it felt like a duty to make Hiro feel better. If she couldn't do that, then how could she raise her own child?

"Now you listen here," Inu-Yasha growled, pointing a sharp claw in her face, "my son is **not** going –"

"What are you doing?" A stoic voice rang from the doorway. Two pairs of eyes moved to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Nothing!" Inu-Yasha declared, pulling his finger away form Rin. As much as he hated the idea of shopping, he knew he could not take getting into another argument with Sesshoumaru.

"Hi honey," Rin greeted cheerfully before setting forth her plan. Naturally, Sesshoumaru agreed with what Rin was saying; yet Inu-Yasha could tell that Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea anymore than Inu-Yasha himself did.

"Then it's settled. Hiro and I are going shopping today! I can't wait!" Rin cheered, bustling around the kitchen in such joy that it was disgusting Inu-Yasha at how much she was showing off her victory, yet for all the show, Inu-Yasha **almost** believed it to be a good idea. But Hiro had his mind set on seeing his mommy and nothing was going to deter from that train of thought.

"Well, while Rin takes Hiro out, you are to have lunch with me, Inu-Yasha," Sesshoumaru commented. "Attempt to find something appropriate to wear," he added as his eyes swept the baggy jeans and hole-filled shirt Inu-Yasha was wearing.

"Why, what's wrong with my clothes," Inu-Yasha looked down thoughtfully to find some flaw in his outfit. To him it was a great choice, because instead of the regular orange he was used to, he got to wear his favorite color of red. In addition, the clothes were comfortable as hell. Then the reality of the situation hit him.

"The hell! I don't want to go out to lunch with you!" Inu-Yasha roared, giving his older brother a disgusted look.

"Too bad, you have no choice," Sesshoumaru replied, giving Inu-Yasha the faintest hint of a smirk as he looked at him, "be ready at noon." With that said, he swept out of the kitchen.

"Drama queen," Inu-Yasha muttered, completely annoyed by the fact that he got played by not only his brother but also by his sister-in-law. "I don't want my son coming home in any frills, ruffles, sequins, the color pink or in a skirt," Inu-Yasha growled out as he turned his attention back to Rin, trying to salvage some of his pride from this debacle.

"Okay, Inu-Yasha!" Rin cheered, jumping up and down in excitement, ecstatic at the fact that she'll finally have a one-on-one with Hiro. Rin gave Inu-Yasha a grateful hug before bustling out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and also, Inu-Yasha," Rin added, poking her head around to see him, "of course I would never buy Hiro a skirt; those are for little girls. However, I think a kilt would be great for him."

With that said Rin rushed out of the room and made a run for it. Inu-Yasha stared blankly at the spot before the full meaning of what she said sunk in. Inu-Yasha felt the veins pulsing in his forehead as he let out a feral roar.

X.X

"Hiro, sweetie, how about this?" Rin questioned, holding up a brown shirt with blue stripes. "Isn't it just adorable?"

"Yuck." Was the only response she got as Hiro gave the shirt a disgusted glance.

All in all, Hiro was very bored and he wanted to just go home and see his mommy. He could not put up with any more. At first, it was fun when they had gone into the toy store and Rin had bought him a lot of the toys. Yet, now they were in the clothes store and Hiro felt like they had been there all day. It doesn't help that his Auntie Rin didn't have taste in good clothes. His mommy always picked out clothes that he liked.

"I want my mommy," Hiro whimpered as he was reminded once again of the fact that he hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Um . . . let's see what's over here," Rin let out nervously, attempting to once again avoid the subject of Kagome. Of course, they had been foolish to forget the fact that Hiro would take the separation from her horribly. He'd grown in her house since he was a baby, so naturally a bond would have formed, to think they could sever that bond had been very selfish and foolish on the Hazukis' part.

Rin moved closer to the entrance and pretended to be looking at the clothes selection there. Hiro begrudgingly followed behind, sulking as he looked from one outfit to another.

"Rin!" A cheery voice called out. Rin looked behind her to see a familiar face.

"Franco!" Rin delightedly yelled out as she rushed to meet the young man. The tall boyish-cut, brown-haired man met her halfway. His muscled body wrapping around her tightly as they exchanged kisses on one cheek and then the other. His green eyes shining with excitement while Rin's own green orbs were sparkling as well.

"How are you, my darling?" He questioned, pulling her away so that she was an arms length away. "You look absolutely fabulous!"

"Why thank you, as do you!" Rin exclaimed, gushing to finally see a happy face. Since her and Hiro had left the toy store all she saw were frowns.

"How long has it been?" France asked, his strong, French accent taking over.

"I believe since my last party," Rin answered with a thoughtful look "You are the best party coordinator after all."

"Oh, stop, I'm blushing," Franco waved his hand at her, trying to appear embarrassed. "But, it is true."

"Indeed." Rin gave him a knowing smile, expecting him to behave in such a manner.

"So Ms. Fabulous, how have you been? Has your husband lightened up any since my last visit? He is one frisky little dog demon, Lord of Japan or not."

"Sesshoumaru is doing just fine," Rin let out with a light smile, her eye twitching at the way Franco was so easily speaking of her husband. However, she was use to that side of Franco also. "However, I believe he's still recovering from our last fantastic party. He wasn't too fond of the peacocks. But, I do have some great news!"

"What? You're having another party?" Franco arched an eyebrow, intrigued by the excitement which Rin was exhuming.

"No, it's even better!" Rin let out with a giggle, anticipating what Franco would do. Once again, he did not let her down, as his mouth opened agape and his eyes widened to the size of golf balls. To Franco there was **never** anything better than a party.

"I'm having a baby!" Rin cheered, bouncing a little from the happiness that was rushing in her.

"Why, that **is** fabulous!" Franco proclaimed, embracing Rin in a bear hug and soon both were jumping with elation.

While all this occurred, Hiro was standing off to the side, his eyes watching with little interest at the strange interaction which was taking place. He really didn't understand why they kept laughing and hugging. Moreover, now, it appeared that the man was crying. If his daddy were here than he wouldn't have to watch such weird things. Hiro was about to call out to his aunt to find out what was going on when all of a sudden his nose picked up a familiar scent. Hiro turned his head to follow the scent and his whole composure changed to one of happiness as his eyes landed on the one person he'd been longing to see.

"Mama," Hiro breathed as he dashed out of the store to go to her.

X.X

Kagome had been one miserable person since Hiro left. The light that seems to always be burning within her appeared to have extinguished. She hardly smiled anymore. She held a surly attitude which she'd begun to take out on the customers. Now Sango had always believed Kagome to be too sweet towards some people that didn't deserve her kindness and Sango was glad to see her finally give some people what they deserved. Yet, when she saw Kagome go off on old Grandma Haru, a woman who'd supported their business since they started it, well Sango knew something was wrong with her best friend. Therefore, Sango gave Kagome some tough loved, and kicked her out of the door and told her to get a manicure or something to cheer her up and not to come home until she felt somewhat better.

So Kagome did just that and went to the mall. Now, she was never a woman who used shopping as a way to cheer herself up, but she found some benefits to it. Especially since Hiro wasn't there, so she was able to shop as long as she wanted and where without hearing a "Mama, I'm bored" every ten minutes once they left the toy store. After the first hour of shopping Kagome found some nice outfits on sale; some t-shirts, a lovely skirt and that little black dress that a girl always loves to wear. After the second hour, Kagome regretted the way she treated Grandma Haru. After the third, she felt calm and was ready to get a facial. So she swiftly carried her bags of clothes and shoes and headed to Madam Chou's where they held a mini spa in the idea of a hair salon.

"Hello, I'd like to get the works," Kagome said with a smile as she approached the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment?" The young woman asked, not even glancing up from the magazine she was reading.

"Um . . . well, no I don't . . . is that a problem?" Kagome grew a little nervous, forgetting that Madam Chou's was quite a busy place and they didn't take in many walk-ins. But Kagome really wanted that facial.

"Of course not darling!" A loud voice boomed. Kagome looked up to see a rather large Chinese woman heading towards her. The woman was quite old but used her make-up in such a way as to look twenty years younger. Her graying black hair was pulled back into a loose bun and her authentic Chinese garb held the embroidery of dragons with lotus blossoms.

"Madam Chou!" Kagome cried out happily; glad to see the grandma like figure.

"Kagome!" The woman engulfed Kagome into a fierce hug. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. Look at you, you look completely beautiful. Still as cute as ever," Madam Chou cooed, pinching Kagome's cheeks. "How is your mama? Souta? Oh and Hiro? . . . and that playboy?" With the mention of the last person, a dark shadow covered Madam Chou's face.

"Mama is just fine as is Souta. He's graduating this year and we're all so happy for him. Also . . . grandpa is doing fine. As is the shrine, though he's a little weary of the people who are continually coming to disrespect the shrine.

"I see . . . is he dating, dear?" Madam Chou tried to take on a look of mild curiosity, yet Kagome knew better. Ever since Madam Chou and her grandpa broke up, the two just didn't act the same.

"No, no lady friends what-so-ever. Yet he has appeared a little depressed as of late," Kagome told her with a coy little smile.

"Oh, really," Madam Chou appeared to be intrigued by that notion. "I see, I see. So, you forgot to mention Hiro. How is the little angel?"

"He's living with his daddy now," Kagome replied with downcast eyes, losing a little of the light she had gotten back.

"His dad?" Madam Chou blinked her eyes in confusion. "Hiten's back in your life? Honey, that is a completely horrible move on your part. That bastard gave up a good thing and he doesn't deserve a chance to get you back!"

". . . Thanks . . ." Kagome was flabbergasted by the outburst. She didn't really expect that response. "But Hiro isn't with Hiten. Hiro's with his real . . . I mean biological father, Inu-Yasha Hazuki . . ."

"Oh . . ." Madam Chou was thoroughly confused. "So . . . he's no longer . . ."

"Yes, Hiro now lives with his father . . . but it's okay. He's really happy with him and I want Hiro to be happy."

"Of course you do," Madam Chou cooed, hugging Kagome tightly, smoothing down her hair. "You poor thing, you're probably dying inside. I know exactly what would cheer you up. A nice massage!" Madam Chou smiled brightly, especially after she saw the slight nod from Kagome. "You wait here and I'll go get a room ready for you."

With that said, Madam Chou ushered Kagome over to a group of chairs surrounding a table piled with magazines. Madame Chou gave her a quick peck on the cheek and bustled off into the back. Kagome took a seat and started to get comfortable.

_'I do miss Hiro.'_ Kagome thought as she looked at a magazine with a little boy that was Hiro's age on the cover.

"Mommy!"

_'Yeah . . . I really do miss him!'_ Kagome shook her head in disbelief. _'I'm hearing his voice in my head.'_

"Mommy!"

_'Maybe I should see a therapist or some –' _Kagome looked down as something collided with her legs. As her eyes focused on the person before her, she felt her heart skip a beat as she saw her little boy.

"Hiro . . ." Kagome couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Yet she could definitely feel him in her arms and she could feel his tears through her pants. "Oh, Hiro!" Kagome felt her own tears flow as she gathered him into a tight hug.

"Mama, I missed you! I wanted to see you but everyone said no!"

"Oh, my baby!" Kagome was too elated to really hear what was going on, but she really didn't care at the moment.

X.X

"Hiro!" Rin called out once again, running around the store for what felt like the hundredth time. "Hiro, this isn't funny! Oh, your daddy is going to kill me," she added softly to herself, already picturing the scowl that would grace Inu-Yasha's face as he yelled every curse word known to man at her.

Rin was ready to kill somebody, because that would be the only thing to keep her from going crazy. She didn't understand how this could've happened. One minute Hiro was there and the next he was not. If she doesn't find that little boy then she's going to be a dead woman herself. But she was only one person and she didn't have that sensitive nose which could track anything down.

"Hiro!" Rin shouted one last time before collapsing onto the floor. She could not fathom what to do and each ticking second wasn't helping her.

"Rin, Rin darling!" Franco called out, rushing over to her side. "Did you find the child?"

"No . . ."Rin wailed, tears starting to fall. "I have no idea where he could be!"

"Well darling, did you tell security that he was missing?"

"I've looked everywhere and . . . what?" Rind looked up, her eyes widened in surprise.

"I asked if you've notified security."

"That's it! Oh why didn't I think of that!" Rin held renewed hope, realizing that Hiro could be found.

"I knew it," Franco said with a headshake. "I've already told security and they've gone off in search for the little dear."

"Oh, Franco, you're the best!" Rin exclaimed, tackling him with a hug. "You're always able to make me sane when I'm ready to lose it."

"I know darling, it's what I do best, now give Franco a kiss."

X.X

"Where's your daddy?" Kagome asked Hiro, after the two had calmed down with help from Madam Chou.

"He's at home. Auntie Rin took me shopping," Hiro told her as he wolfed down the ice cream that Madam Chou had provided.

". . . Where's your Auntie Rin then?" Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion at the situation before her.

"I don't know . . . I left her so she can talk to scary man."

"So . . . your auntie doesn't know that you're here?" Kagome began to worry, knowing what Rin was probably going through because Hiro had done this to her time and time again.

"Nope!" Hiro gave her a toothy grin with ice cream wiped all over his face.

"Oh no, oh no!" Kagome wanted to pull her hair out because she could just feel trouble heading her way.

"Excuse me ma'm," a deep voice sounded from behind Kagome.

_'Here it is . . .'_

"Yes," Kagome answered nervously, turning around to see a pair of mall security guards. One was tall and muscular while the other was scrawny. Kagome knew who was the leader of the two.

"I believe that's not your child. We're going to have to take you into custody," the tall one said.

"I don't think so!" Madam Chou pronounced, stepping forward while pushing Kagome behind her.

"Listen Madam Chou; if you continue to hinder our job then we will have to take you into custody as well."

"Fine by me! Don't you dare think I'll let you touch my babies!" Madam Chou growled, pounding on her chest for an emphasis that she meant business. Kagome was like a daughter to Madam Chou, and Madam Chou was not about to let a pair of flippity guards take her in for something that wasn't her fault. She'd protect her even if it meant closing down her shop . . . hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

The little guy appeared to be frightened by Madam Chou's threat while the big guy remained unfazed.

"Listen Madam Chou, we have orders to follow and we need for you to respect those orders and not obstruct our business."

"I don't care –" Madam Chou started, yet stopped when Kagome held out a silencing hand of warning to Madam Chou.

"It's okay . . . it's just a misunderstanding and I'll have it straightened out. Please don't get into trouble because of me," Kagome explained, giving Madam Chou a confident smile.

"Are you sure?" Madam Chou gave her a look of concern, not at all pleased with what was going on.

"Yeah. You know me, when I have my mind made up I can be one stubborn person."

"Be careful then," Madam Chou watched Kagome give a curt nod before being marched off by the mall guards.

X.X

"I'll ask you once more, what were you doing with the boy?" Officer Hatake repeated.

"I told you," Kagome shot the tall guard that had been disrespecting her since they left Madam Chou's a very sour look, "that he is my son and he followed me into the shop without my knowledge."

"Look you, I know you're lying so why don't you cut the crap and start telling the truth."

"But that is the truth!" Kagome shouted in an exasperated tone, wishing she could beat the crap out of the rent-a-cop standing before her.

"It isn't! That boy is the son of Mrs. Rin Hazuki!"

"He is not! Hiro is her brother's-in-law son!"

"So he isn't yours then?"

"I never said that!"

"You just said the child is Inu-Yasha Hazuki's and Inu-Yasha has never been married and so the boy can't possibly be his. So it is therefore Mrs. Hazuki's son and I know that you were kidnapping him for ransom and I want you to admit it!"

"Listen you moron! First, you don't need to be married to have a baby so that obviously means you've never had sex to believe such a notion. Secondly, you do know who Rin Hazuki is married to don't you?"

"Of course, to the all powerful Lord Sesshoumaru," Officer Hatake answered proudly.

"Good," Kagome nodded her head in a way someone would when their pet performed a trick correctly. "So don't you think that since he is so powerful, when the time came for him to have an heir, all of Japan would know?"

"What are you implying?" Officer Hatake gave her a suspicious look, not at all liking the sound of what was going on.

"I'm telling you that logically Hiro isn't her son. He is mine! I think that the only reason you wish to hold onto that idea is because you feel pathetic about yourself and your sad excuse of a job you hold. I think you were viewing this as a way to become a real cop because you figure if 'I solve this then who'd even think of standing in my way.' Problem now is that you were completely wrong so there goes your dream out the window. Now you're trying to hold onto your petty –"

"Shut-up!" A resounding smack reverberated throughout the tiny room.

Kagome stared in shock, her hand reaching up to soothe the offended eye. Officer Hatake was equally shocked and could only stare at his hands in horror.

"What the hell is going on?!"

X.X

Inu-Yasha stared blandly at his surroundings, not sure as to why his brother told him to have lunch. However, he did as Sesshoumaru said and once again borrowed a suit to look appropriate in the high end restaurant.

"Inu-Yasha," Sesshoumaru greeted curtly as he approached the table and took a seat across from the half-demon.

"Yeah, yeah, hi to you too. What the hell do you want?" Inu-Yasha had always detested formalities.

"Fine, if you insist on getting to the point before lunch, then I shall. You need to start providing for your own son. If you do not get a job then you are no longer welcomed to live under my roof. So get a job or you will start living on the streets . . . or better yet, go back to prison and lose Hiro."

A/N: There we go! The long awaited chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who continue to read this and especially to the reviewers who keep the story going. Preview: Inu-Yasha is hell bent on getting a job, but how can he possibly do that while trying to get Kagome out of mall jail?


End file.
